Airnaruto's gone and done it again
by airnaruto45
Summary: I'm Back! bigger and better than ever with new, songs, new guests, and a new twist
1. Friend Like me

Airnaruto's gone and done it again

Chapter 1: Never had a friend like me

Disclaimer: As before I don't own any of the songs ,characters or jokes I'm going to use in this parody. They are owned by their respected composers, singers, shows, creators, and movies

Me: Hello folks I'm back! Bigger and better than ever and here to join me for this are several of my comrades in the fan fiction author fighters so allow me to introduce them.

Me: First he's the leader of the team Darkmagicianmon!

DM: hey Airnauto, it's good to have you back on the storyboards

Me: It's good to be back boss. Anyway next is the boss's girl Hikari Ino

HI: Hello sempai, and Airnauto-san it's great to be back

Me: Next is Darth Ben Valor

DBV: I find your ability to bring me here creepy buddy but hey.

Me: Also here is Jose Vega

Jose: Hey pal it's great to be back in here

Me: same here amigo also his girlfriend Shelby

Shelby: Hi folks

Me: Next we have Neros

Neros: Hello again

Me: Chuck Roberts

CR: It's Charles but hey man

Me: Our resident hecklers who are up in the theatre box No Limit 5 and Wormtail96

NL: Why do we always come here?

WT: I guess we'll never know

NL: It's like a kind of torture

Both: to have to watch the show! (A/N: Muppet show opening song Statler & Waldorf's lines)

Me: Next we have some new guests welcome Ranger24

R24: Hey guys

Me: warlord-xana

WX: Hey gang

Me: also returning is E-witch

E-witch: Hi

Me: Finally Milordo z 2.0

MZ: Hey gang

DM: So Airnaruto who's up first?

Me: Chouji and it's a solo

MZ: so what's the song?

Me: Never had a friend like me from Aladdin

E-witch: well that fits his character well

CR: I'll say

NL: What he calls that a big opening number?

WT: Why not he has the biggest, fattest character he got on the stage to perform it

Both laugh

Me: Um guys

Both: What?

Me: look behind you

Chouji: I'm not fat I'm JUST CHUBBY, Chubbies rule!

Both: This won't end well

Later Both No limit and Wormtail are out like lights

Me: Well let's get this started before someone pisses Chouji off again

DM: Agreed

Me: Action

Chouji: _Well Ali Baba had them forty thieves  
Scheherezad-ie had a thousand tales  
But master you in luck 'cause up your sleeves  
You got a brand of magic never fails  
You got some power in your corner now  
Some heavy ammunition in your camp  
You got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo and how  
See all you gotta do is rub that lamp  
And I'll say_

Mister Aladdin, sir  
What will your pleasure be?  
Let me take your order  
Jot it down  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
No no no

Life is your restaurant  
And I'm your maitre d'  
C'mon whisper what it is you want  
You ain't never had a friend like me

Yes sir, we pride ourselves on service  
You're the boss  
The king, the shah  
Say what you wish  
It's yours! True dish  
How about a little more Baklava?

Have some of column "A"  
Try all of column "B"  
I'm in the mood to help you dude  
you ain't never had a friend like me

Can your friends do this?  
Do your friends do that?  
Do your friends pull this out their little hat?  
Can your friends go, poof?  
Well, looky here  
Can your friends go, Abracadabra, let 'er rip  
and then make the sucker disappear?

So doncha sit there slack jawed, buggy eyed  
I'm here to answer all your midday prayers  
You got me bona fide, certified  
You got a genie for your chare d'affaires  
I got a powerful urge to help you out  
So what-cha wish? I really wanna know  
You got a list that's three miles long, no doubt  
Well, all you gotta do is rub like so - and oh

Mister Aladdin, sir, have a wish or two or three  
I'm on the job, you big nabob  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend  
You ain't never had a friend like me  
You ain't never had a friend like me, hah!

Applause by authors below

Wormtail and No Limit wake up

NL: Naruto has never had a friend like him alright

WT: Yeah with friends like him who needs enemies?

Both laugh

MZ: Well Airnaruto you're off to a good start

DM: You got that right.

Me: Thanks guys and boss

DM: Yeah?

Me: Get well soon buddy

DM: I will

Me: Well that's it for this opening chapter for my sequel so read and review folks


	2. I believe I can fly

Chapter 2: I believe I can Fly

Me: Okay everyone places for the next song

DM: What's the next song going to be?

HI: I hope it's not something perverted

Shelby: I hope it's not something that has Jiriaya singing

MZ: I agree with that hope.

Me: Don't worry it's I believe I can fly by: R. Kelly

Jose: that's a relief

E-witch: So who's singing?

DBV: Yeah

Me: Naruto

WX: What gave you that idea?

Me: I read a NaruSaku fiction entitled get glory in this hand by Digifruit where Naruto and Ino switch teams before the first mission to the land of waves, during the training session Naruto is uses Asuma's weights for the tree climbing exercise and after he takes the off shoots up a tree so fast that he goes past the top and looks like he's flying.

Neros: Makes sense

CR: Indeed

Me: Ok Naruto are you ready?

Naruto: I'm ready believe it.

WT: He got the inspiration for this song from a fan fiction where Naruto put weights on and after he took them off it looked like he was flying

NL: Have we ever said that this song is for the birds?

WT: No I don't think so

NL: Then it's for the birds

Me: Action

Naruto: _I used to think that I could not go on  
And life was nothing but an awful song  
But now I know the meaning of true love  
I'm leaning on the everlasting arms  
If I can see it, then I can do it  
If I just believe it, there's nothing to it_

_If I can see it, then I can be it  
if I just believe it, there's nothing to it_

_I believe I can fly  
I believe I can touch the sky  
I think about it every night and day  
Spread my wings and fly away  
I believe I can sore  
I see me running through that open door  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly_

_See I was on the verge of breaking down  
Sometimes silence can seem so loud  
There are miracles in life I must achieve  
But first I know it starts inside of me_

_If I can see it, then I can be it  
if I just believe it, there's nothing to it_

_I believe I can fly  
I believe I can touch the sky  
I think about it every night and day  
Spread my wings and fly away  
I believe I can sore  
I see me running through that open door  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly_

_Cause I believe in me_

_If I can see it, then I can be it  
if I just believe it, there's nothing to it_

_I believe I can fly  
I believe I can touch the sky  
I think about it every night and day  
Spread my wings and fly away  
I believe I can sore  
I see me running through that open door  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly_

_If I just spread my wings  
I can fly  
I can fly, I can fly  
If I just spread my wings  
I can fly, woo  
Check it out  
Hmm... fly fly fly_

Me: Beautiful

DM: Marvelous

E-witch: touching

Jose: tremendous

NL: I really do believe I can fly

WT: Why's that?

NL: Because, I want out of this oversized chicken coupe

Both laugh

A few chickens show up

NL: Have we said that number is for the birds?

WT: Yes and we'll keep saying it until it gets a laugh

Both laugh again

Me: I know two jokes from the peanut gallery up there was a little much

WT & NL: hey

Me: Well anyway read and review folks


	3. Castle on a cloud

Chapter 3: Castle on a cloud

WX: Well Darkmagicianmon is not going into for the surgery lets hope he comes back soon guys

Me: You're right Warlord-Xana

DBV: We should do something for him to show we'll be with if we're not their physically.

Jose: But what?

Shelby: Good question

WT: I don't know what we should do either

NL: Don't look at me; I'm just your heckling partner

CR: What to do

Neros: I've got it!

MZ: what?

Neros: Have Hikari sing a song and dedicate it to him

E-witch: But what song?

R24: Airnaruto do you have any song ideas

Me: hmmm

Snap my fingers for an idea hits me

Me: I got it Castle on a cloud from Les Miserables

NL: Why would you pick that song?

Me: because it fits what will happen to our leader when he's sedated.

HI: Sempai this song is being dedicated by us to you

Me: Ready Hikari Ino?

HI: Yes

Me: Action

Hikari: _There is a castle on a cloud,  
I like to go there in my sleep,  
Aren't any floors for me to sweep,  
Not in my castle on a cloud._

There is a room that's full of toys,  
There are a hundred boys and girls,  
Nobody shouts or talks too loud,  
Not in my castle on a cloud.

There is a lady all in white,  
Holds me and sings a lullaby,  
She's nice to see and she's soft to touch,  
She says "Cosette, I love you very much."

I know a place where no one's lost,  
I know a place where no one cries,  
Crying at all is not allowed,  
Not in my castle on a cloud.

Me: Beautiful Hikari

Jose: That ought to make the chief feel better before going in the O.R.

CR: Got that right

WT: You think the chief will go to that castle in his sleep?

NL: Who knows I wish I was up there now instead of having to wait for death

Both laugh

Me: Well that's all for chapter 3 so read and review and get well soon boss


	4. Reflection

Chapter 4: Reflection

R24: Well whose next up to perform?

Me: It's interesting enough that this will be the first time I'm going to do this

E-witch: What?

Me: I got a review/request from yuki101 asking me if I can let her original character named Nikki perform next.

HI: That is new

Neros: What song is she going to sing?

WX: yeah

Me: My reflection from Mulan

CR: That's interesting

MZ: It sure is

Me: Well here she is the original character of yuki101 Nikki

Nikki: Hi Author fighters

Shelby: Hi Nikki

Jose: Are you happy to be here?

Nikki: yes I am

Me: Well you should be happy for you are the first original character to perform here.

Nikki: Thank you for allowing me to perform Airnaruto

Me: You're welcome

R24: Same here we are always open to these kinds of ideas

Me: Okay Nikki action

Nikki: _Look at me; I will never pass for a perfect bride.  
Or a perfect daughter.  
Can it be I'm not meant to play this part?  
Now I see that if I were truly to be myself,  
I would break my family's heart._

_Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me.  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know  
Somehow I cannot hide who I am,   
though I've tried?  
When will my reflection show,  
who I am inside._

When will my reflection show  
who I am inside.

Me: That was good

E-witch: I'll say

NL: You know that song did make me reflect on something

WT: What?

NL: Why I'm even in here

Both laugh

Me: Don't mind those two, heckling is their hobby

Jose: Yeah you did great

Shelby: That was beautiful

R24: Great

CR: Bravo

WX: Encore

MZ: marvelous

Neros: magnificent

HI: tremendous

Nikki: I thank all of you for allowing me this chance especially you Airnaruto

Me: No problem if you ever want to come back have your author E-mail me Ok.

Nikki: Sure

Me: Well that's it for this chapter so remember folks read & review I dedicate this chapter to yuki101 who requested this to happen


	5. I feel pretty v 20

Chapter 5: I feel pretty version 2.0

Neros: Well now that we got that out of the way what's next?

DBV: More importantly who's next?

Me: let's see here you guys are going to love this.

E-witch: What is it?

Others: Yeah

Me: I feel pretty from west side story

NL: You already used that one back in the original.

Me: I know but this time I have someone else who truly strikes fear in a person's heart sing.

WT: Really who?

Me: You know who.

CR: No we don't know who

Neros: I think I know who.

MZ: Care to fill me in Neros?

Neros whispers something into Milordo-z 2.0's ear at this point his eyes bulge out

MZ: You don't mean?

Neros: Yes I do

MZ: Is he nuts?

HI: What do you mean is he nuts?

WX: He means Airnaruto plans to have he who must not be named sing next

E-witch: No he wouldn't do that.

Shelby: Not unless he had a death wish

WT: What are they talking about?

NL: Beats me something about a death wish, speaking of which do you think there is life after death?

WT: every time the chapter ends

Both laugh

Jose: Ranger could you ask him if he really wants to go through with this?

R24: Ok

Ranger walks up to me

R24: Airnaruto

Me: Yes?

R24: Do you really plan to go through with this?

Me: yes why do you ask?

R24: Well then I hope you make it back in one piece

Me: I will ranger I promise

Ranger walks back to the others

HI: Well is he

R24: He is going through with it

CR: Will somebody tell me who you know who is?

Neros: Lord Voldemort

Backstage several Harry Potter characters I rounded up hear the name being said and have different reactions

Ron flinches

Hermione, Ginny, and Luna: scream

Neville: Falls out of his chair backwards.

Meanwhile back at the stage

E-witch: Why are you going through with this do you want to get yourself killed?

Me: I want to do it just to get a laugh and don't worry he won't be able to cast any killing curses on us anyway.

WX: why is that?

Me: Author magic as long as I'm in control of the story he can't touch us.

Jose: He has a point there

DBV: I forgot all about that.

MZ: Is there any other reason you picked him?

Me: yes just to show to the wizarding world that he can be stopped and everyone should stand up to him, because sometimes what you are most afraid of can be a small insignificant thing and as far as I'm concerned behind a dark wizard who is bent on immortality and power is a cowardly, weak and decrepit old man who lost his humanity many years ago.

Voldemort: Nice analogy of me but you forget I'm still powerful enough to bring your friends down

Me: You wouldn't dare

WT: Immobulus

Voldemort freezes on spot

Me: Thanks Wormtail

WT: anytime

Me: Now perform or I'll destroy your remaining soul fragments got it?

Voldemort: Yes.

Me: good action

Voldemort: _I feel pretty,  
oh, so pretty,  
I feel pretty and witty and bright!  
And I pity  
any girl who isn't me tonight._

I feel charming,  
oh, so charming  
it's alarming how charming I feel!  
And so pretty  
that I hardly can believe I'm real.

See the pretty girl in that mirror there:  
Who can that attractive girl be?  
Such a pretty face,  
such a pretty dress,  
such a pretty smile,  
such a pretty me!

I feel stunning  
and entrancing,  
feel like running and dancing for joy,  
for I'm loved  
by a pretty wonderful boy!

Death eaters: _Have you met my good friend Maria,  
The craziest girl on the block?  
You'll know her the minute you see her,  
she's the one who is in an advanced state of shock._

She thinks she's in love.  
She thinks she's in Spain.  
She isn't in love,  
she's merely insane. 

It must be the heat  
or some rare disease,  
or too much to eat  
or maybe its fleas.

Keep away from her,  
Send for Chino!  
This is not the  
Maria we know!

Modest and pure,  
Polite and refined,  
Well-bred and mature  
and out of her mind!

Voldemort: _I feel pretty,  
oh, so pretty  
that the city should give me its key.  
A committee   
should be organized to honor me._

Death eaters: _La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la _

Voldemort: _I feel dizzy,  
I feel sunny,  
I feel fizzy and funny and fine,  
And so pretty,  
Miss America can just resign!_

Death Eaters: _La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

Voldemort: See _the pretty girl in that mirror there:_

Death eaters: _What mirror where?_

Voldemort: _Who can that attractive girl be?_

Death eaters: _Which? What? Where? Whom?_

Voldemort: _Such a pretty face,  
such a pretty dress,  
such a pretty smile,  
such a pretty me!_

Death eaters: _Such a pretty me!_

All: _I feel stunning  
and entrancing,  
feel like running and dancing for joy,  
for I'm loved  
by a pretty wonderful boy!_

Authors applaud and laugh

Me: good but I think I'm going to die from laughing HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

E-witch: Me too HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

WT: Well he sure was pretty in that performance

NL: Yeah pretty ugly!

Both laugh

Voldemort: Enough of this Airnaruto, you have provoked my anger and now I shall have my vengeance.

Me: And how do you plan to do that Tom?

Voldemort: Simple, by killing the one you love (points at E-witch), then your friends, and finally you. In doing so I will be free from your powers you meddlesome muggles and mud bloods. Killing Curse (A/N: I don't know how to spell it in Latin so I will say it's translation)

Voldemort fires the spell at E-witch but I jump in front of her saving her by taking the full force of the hit

Shelby & E-witch: NO!

Only to have the me that got hit turn into a popcorn bag.

Voldemort: what?

Me: Substitution Jutsu and now Voldemort for threatening me, my friends, and the one I love I'm going to forcibly eject you from the theatre with this.

I focus a bladed ball of chakra into my right hand and when it's ready I let Voldemort have it right in his decayed gut.

Me: Eat this RASENGAN!

The attack hits Voldemort square in his chest sending him flying out of the theatre while the other authors are fighting the death eaters and eventually win.

NL: On the replay Wormtail, Airnaruto hits Voldemort high, he hits him far, and he is gone.

WT: Now that is a grand slam

Both laugh again

A/N: I know using a song that I already used is redundant but still the big fight scene sure helps doesn't it? Anyway that's all for this chapter so remember to read and review.

E-witch: Wait Airnaruto.

Me: What is it E-witch?

E-witch: I wanted to say thank you for saving me.

Me: You're welcome


	6. The circle of life

Chapter 6: The circle of life

Darkmagicianmon enters through the door

DM: Hey guys miss me

Me: Boss

E-witch: DM

HI: Sempai

Jose: DM

NL: DM

WT: DM

DBV: Chief

R24: Pal

Shelby: DM

Neros: Boss

MZ: Chief your back

WX: DM

CR: Welcome home old friend

DM: Thanks you guys it means a lot to me that you thought about me and I can say that I couldn't have asked for a better team

We each come up to DM and give either a pat on the back a hi-fi, a hug, a nod, and/or thumbs up. Finally Hikari Ino comes up to her sempai and pulls him into a very passionate kiss.

Other authors: Aw!

They separate

HI: I missed you sempai

DM: I missed you too Hikari

Me: Ok you two let's move on to the next song please

MZ: I agree what's next anyway

Me: The circle of life from The Lion King

CR: Ooh that's a good one

Me: I'll say

HI: Yes but who's singing it?

E-witch: Yeah who?

Me: Aang is

R24: That's an odd choice

Me: Well I thought that if Iroh can do it heck so can the avatar.

DM: Makes sense but will it work

WX: That's personally what I'm worried about.

Aang: I'm all set

Me: Ok Aang action!

Aang: (A/N: I couldn't find the opening in Swahili so let's just say he sung that part)

_From the day we arrive on the planet  
and blinking, step into the sun  
There's more to be seen than can ever be seen  
More to do than can ever be done_

_Some say eat or be eaten  
some say live and let live  
But all are agreed as they join the stampede  
you should never take more than you give_

_In the Circle of Life  
it's the wheel of fortune  
it's the leap of faith  
it's the band of hope  
till we find our place  
on the path unwinding  
In the Circle, the Circle of Life_

_Some of us fall by the wayside  
and some of us soar to the stars  
and some of us sail through our troubles  
and some have to live with the scars_

_There's far too much to take in here  
more to find than can ever be found  
but the sun rolling high  
through the sapphire sky  
keeps the great and small on the endless round_

_In the Circle of Life  
it's the wheel of fortune  
it's the leap of faith  
it's the band of hope  
till we find our place  
on the path unwinding  
In the Circle, the Circle of Life_

_On the path unwinding  
In the Circle, the Circle of Life._

DM: Wow Airnaruto, I didn't know you could get Aang to sing in Swahili

Me: neither did I but I guess I can

WT: If we are all apart of the circle of life is there anyway to change it?

NL: Maybe

WT: What?

NL: Turn it into a square

Both laugh

Me: Well that's it for the 6th chapter of my sequel so remember to read and review folks. I also want to say welcome back to the team Darkmagicianmon


	7. Rocking over the beat

Chapter 7: Rocking over the beat

Me: Well now it's time I fulfill another request for a song

MZ: who's the request from?

Me: the boss

WX: What does DM want to be heard now?

E-witch: Yeah

Me: Let's see I know it's here somewhere aha here it is.

DBV: so what's the song?

Me: It's rocking the beat from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 3?

Neros: That's odd

Jose: Why?

Neros: DM never struck me as a TMNT fan

Shelby: Well that's true

WT: Well it could be worse

NL: How so?

WT: He could have picked the Internet is for porn by Avenue Q

Both laugh

HI: You guys both know Sempai would never pick that song

DM: want to bet

Me: boss even if you did I wouldn't do it

DM: rats

R24: So who's singing?

Me: Sound four you're up

Jirobo: Ok

Kidomaru: Sure

Tayuya: Make me you little shit

Sakon: cool it Tayuya

Tayuya: No I already embarrassed my self in the original singing

DM: Do it or you'll be serving hard times

Tayuya: fine you bastards

Me: sheesh and I thought that South Park and Family guy had filthier mouths than she did

WT: Better get out your old ANBU black ops uniform

NL: Yes with 20 angry ninja villages there is bound to be trouble

Both laugh

Tayuya: Shut up you little turds

Me: Well anyway action

Sound 4: _Oh oh yeah, oh oh yeah  
Oh oh yeah_

_Rollin' under the melody, rocking' over the beat  
As I'm checking' up on the rhythm and make  
The whole sound sweet  
Not like candy you taste that so you can be  
YMCO music is good to the truth and you agree_

_Over and on and on and on and on and on and  
Over us all and all to all for all and all to_

_Each for me and I for y'all,  
United we stand, divided we fall  
One for all and all for one,  
United we stand, we'll get the job done  
Each for me and I for y'all,  
United we stand, divided we fall  
One for all and all for one,  
United we stand, we'll get the job done_

_Oh oh yeah, oh oh yeah  
Oh oh oh oh yeah_

_Rollin' under the melody, rocking' over the beat  
Rocking', Rollin' under the melody  
And make the whole sound neat and sweet  
Yes, from me to you, you taste that say  
It's too good to be true  
One for all and all for one and you agree  
Rollin' under the melody, rocking' over the beat  
As I'm checking' up on the rhythm  
And make the whole sound sweet_

_Get into the sound, keep Rollin' the tune  
Feel like rocking' the whole track through  
Just stand only for you  
Get into the sound, keep Rollin' the tune  
Feel like rocking' the whole track through  
Just stand only for you  
Get into the sound, keep Rollin' the tune  
Feel like rocking' the whole track through  
Just stand only for you  
Get into the sound, keep rolling' the tune  
Feel like rocking' the whole track through  
Just stand only for you_

_Rollin' under the melody, rocking' over the beat  
As I'm checking' up on the rhythm and make  
The whole sound sweet  
Not like candy you taste that so you can be  
YMCO music is good to the truth and you agree_

_Over and on and on and on and on and on and  
It's all over your life there, hey yeah, hey yeah_

_Rollin' under the melody, rocking' over the beat  
Rocking' over the beat, rolling' under the melody  
Rollin' under the melody, rocking' over the beat  
Rocking', rolling', rolling', rocking', rocking', rolling', rolling', rock_

_Get into the sound, keep rolling' the tune  
Feel like rocking' the whole track through  
Just stand only for you  
Get into the sound, keep rolling' the tune  
Feel like rocking' the whole track through  
Just stand only for you  
(Stand only for you) just stand only for you  
(Stand only for you) stand only for you  
Only for, only for you (stand only for you)  
Over and on and on and on and on and on and  
On and on and on and on and  
On and on and on and on and on_

_Rollin' under the melody, rocking' over the beat  
As I'm checking' up on the rhythm and make  
The whole sound sweet  
Not like candy you taste that so you can be  
YMCO music is good to the truth and you agree_

_Each for me and I for y'all,   
United we stand, divided we fall  
One for all and all for one,   
United we stand, we'll get the job done  
each for me and I for y'all,  
United we stand, divided we fall_

Applause

WT: Well what song said about them is true

NL: What's that?

WT: Divided they did fall even with second level curse marks

Both laugh

Me: Well that's all until later so remember read and review


	8. This blood

Chapter 8: This blood

DM: well that last song pretty good

WT: I'll say

NL: What did you like about?

WT: I thought it was the last number

Both laugh

CR: Sometimes I wonder why we even bother getting those two to shut up

DBV: Yeah

Neros: They maybe good at heckling but Statler & Waldorf those two will never be

HI: especially when their material is a parody of Statler & Waldorf's best stuff.

Shelby: You got that right

MZ: Yep

Jose: Yep

R24: Yep

WX: uh-huh

E-witch: So who's up next Airnaruto?

Me: I am

DM: Well you did very well with the last solo you did what song are you singing this time?

Me: Well I decided to go back in time so to speak and pick a song out from my youth and something that kind of fits the holiday season after this one

Authors: Huh?

Me: I chose one to sing for this coming Easter or as my family puts it Resurrection Sunday.

Authors: Oh

DM: Forgot that you were a Christian, so what did you pick?

Me: This blood by Carman (A/N: for those readers who don't know who this is or have never heard of him He's a Contemporary Christian music recording artist who was at his prime in my opinion throughout the 80s into the late 90s and still holds CCM records for being at the top of the charts for 33 weeks, largest solo Christian concerts outdoors and indoors, and is still the only Christian stadium act in music history)

NL: Why would he pick a guy I haven't heard of before?

WT: Beats me I thought he was picking one from the opera and seeing him dress up as a gypsy now that's scary

Both laugh

E-witch: Well at least we now know who the guy is. Is he still alive?

Me: I think so he's only 51

DM: Oh well thanks for the details

MZ: Airnaruto you might as well get up there

Me: All right Zophus.

MZ: It's Milordo-z

WT: Well at least now we can get some diversity in here with these acts

NL: Why are the songs to uniformal?

Both laugh

HI: Action

Me: _Violently they grabbed his arms,  
As they tightly strapped each wrist,  
With a hellish look stood a strong armed soldier,  
Whip clenched in his fist,  
Laced with chips of bone they beat him hard,  
From his shoulders to his feet,  
And it sliced right through his olive skin,  
Just like razors through a sheet,_

_Countless times the blood splattered,  
as each in-human lash was given,   
Several times his knees gave way,  
as his flesh just hung like rivets_

_And surprisingly he turned his head,  
though the words he used were few,  
the soldiers face turned pale,  
When he said "This blood is for you",_

_Uncaringly they tossed a garment,  
Across his weakened form,  
And his blood pressure fell deathly low,  
As the crowds began to swarm,  
They forced him to carry his cross up-hill,  
As his face they punched and smacked  
All the splinters from the criss crossed beam dug deep into his back  
Through lack of sleep and dehydration,  
His tongue began to swell,  
And weakened by his loss of blood,  
This prophet-teacher fell,  
When he did some blood splattered  
On a man named Simons shoe,  
As he bent to wipe it off,  
The prophet looked and said  
"Simon this blood is for you",_

_This blood can save the soul,  
Heal the sick, mend the heart,  
This blood can give you access,  
To the very throne of God,  
And it still can go the distance,  
From the pain to where you are,  
This blood is for you,  
The blood of the lamb,_

_Then they pounded a spike,  
Through the bones in his wrists,  
Bursting arteries, and veins  
And as they dropped the cross in the hole they dug  
His body convulsed with pain  
Through the agony and torment  
That never a soul shall find  
He tilts his face towards heaven  
With full control of his mind  
With more love then any human heard  
Before that time or since  
He made a statement that to this day  
Makes the strongest skeptic wince,  
He cried "Father, God forgive them for they not what they do."  
And as he gave his life for those lost in sin  
He was saying  
"This blood is for you!"_

_This blood can save the soul,  
Heal the sick, mend the heart,  
This blood can give you access,  
To the very throne of God,  
And it still can go the distance,  
From the pain to where you are,  
This blood is for you,  
(If you're lost and alone, and your mind is confused)  
This blood is for you,  
(If you feel like you have been hurt and abused)  
This blood is for you,  
The Atoning cleansing blood of the Lamb_

_This blood can save the soul,  
Heal the sick, mend the heart,  
This blood can give you access,  
To the very throne of God,  
And it still can go the distance,  
From the pain to where you are,  
This blood is for you,  
The blood of the lamb,_

_This Blood is for you,  
The Blood of the Lamb._

Applause

DM: Bravo

HI: Beautiful

E-witch: Magnificent

WX: Terrific

MZ: Stupendous

Shelby: Amazing

Jose: unbelievable

CR: Simply amazing

Neros: Very powerful

NL: What did you think about that number?

WT: If I wanted to hear that song I would have gone to church

Both laugh

Me: Well folks I know this was an unorthodox choice of song by me but that one was in my head to do in the original but I think it went well in this one that's all for now R&R folks


	9. We've got heart

Chapter 9: We've got heart

Me: Well this one hasn't turned out like I hoped

DM: How so?

Me: I've only had 7 reviews thus far and my last chapter didn't get anything because a lot of readers didn't know who the composer of the song I did was even after I explained it

HI: Don't worry Airnaruto-san I'm sure you will get more reviews soon

NL: I don't feel so good

WT: What's wrong?

NL: It's either this story or indigestion; I hope it's the latter

WT: Why?

NL: It will get better in a while.

Both laugh

E-witch: Will you guys shut up can't you see he's already down in the dumps.

DBV: Yeah

Neros: Don't give up pal you have one thing that most of us don't have.

Me: What's that?

CR: Simple heart

MZ: You have more heart in these parodies than I have ever read

Shelby: Yeah Airnaruto

Jose: They're right it doesn't matter how many reviews you get, it's how much of yourself you put into it.

WX: That's right

Tears start coming down my face

E-witch: Please Airnaruto don't cry we like the story.

Me: That's not why I'm crying E-witch, I'm crying because I'm glad to have friends like you. Group hug!

3 seconds later

DM: Okay Airnaruto now that you're back in spirits whose next?

Me: Well I have Jaden, Syrus, Chumley, and Hasselberry performing we've got heart from the Broadway classic Damn Yankees.

WT: Damn Yankees?

NL: Yeah it's about the New York Yankees of the 1920s. What's wrong with it?

WT: Nothing, except it should be called Damn Slifers

Both laugh

Me: Okay you guys ready?

Jaden: You bet

Syrus: As ready as I'll ever be

Hasselberry: Ten-four general

Chumley: Yep

DM: This should be good

CR: I'll say

Me: Action

Jaden: _You've gotta have heart  
All you really need is heart  
When the odds are saying' you'll never win  
That's when the grin should start  
You've gotta have hope  
Mustn't sit around and mope  
Nothing's half as bad as it may appear  
What'll next year and hope  
When your luck is batting' zero  
Get your chin up off the floor  
Mister you can be a hero  
You can open any door, there's nothing' to it but to do it  
You've gotta have heart  
Miles 'n miles n' miles of heart  
Oh, it's fine to be a genius of course  
But keep that old horse  
Before the cart  
First you've gotta have heart_

Hasselberry: _A great slugger we haven't got_

Syrus: _A great pitcher we haven't got_

Chumley: _A great ball club we haven't got_

Syrus, Hasselberry, and Chumley: _What've we got?_

All: _We've got heart  
All you really need is heart  
When the odds are saying' you'll never win  
that's when the grin should start_

Syrus, Chumley & Hasselberry: _We've got hope  
we don't sit around and mope  
not a solitary sob do we heave  
Mister, 'cause we've got hope_

Hasselberry: _We're so happy that we're humming'_

All: _Hmm-hmm-hmm_

Jaden: _That's the hearty thing to do_

All: _Hoo-hoo-hoo_

Syrus: _'Cause we know our ship will come in_

All: _Hmm-hmm-hmm_

Hasselberry: _So it's ten years overdue_

All: _Hoo-hoo-hoo  
we've got heart  
Miles 'n miles 'n miles o' heart_

Chumley: _Oh, it's fine to be a genius of course_

Boys: _Butt keep that old horse before the cart_

Jaden: _So what the hecks the use of crying'?_

Syrus: _Why should we curse?_

Hasselberry: _We've gotta get better, 'cause we can't get worse!_

All: _And to add to it, we've got heart  
we've got heart  
we've got heart_

we've got heart  
All you really need is heart  
When the odds are saying' you'll never win  
that's when the grin should start

Syrus: _We're so happy that we're laughing'_

All: Ha ha ha

Jaden: _That's the hearty thing to do_

All: _Hoo-hoo-hoo_

Chumley: _So we ain't been autographing'_

All: _Ha ha ha_

Syrus: _'Cept to sign an I.O.U_

All: _Hoo-hoo-hoo_

_We've got heart  
Miles 'n miles n' miles of heart  
Oh, it's fine to be a genius of course  
But keep that old horse  
Before the cart_

Syrus: _Who minds those pop bottles flying'?_

Chumley: _The hisses and the boos_

Jaden: _The team has been consistent_

Hasselberry: _Yeah, we always lose_

Syrus, Hasselberry & Chumley: _But we're laughing' cause... We've got heart_

All: _We've got heart... We've got heart_

Applause

Me: Now that's one way to lift spirits up in this story

DM: You got that right

Me: Well that's it for this chapter and I'm begging you folks to please read this and all previous chapters and review them please.


	10. Amish Paradise

Chapter 10: Amish paradise

Me: Well I'm feeling better right now after that last song

DM: So am I

R24: Me too

MZ: Well might as well get to the next song

WX: so who's next on that list?

E-witch: yeah

NL: It better not be something mushy

WT: Yeah with all the love songs you did in your original I thought I was going to puke

Both laugh

Me: Oh really guys, at least I'm not the 9th child in a family of 8

DM: nice comeback

Me: thanks boss, anyway Jose you're up next amigo and you will be singing Amish paradise, which is Weird Al Yankovic's parody of gangster's paradise by Coolio.

CR: That's interesting

Neros: That's odd

DBV: I'll say

Shelby: I hope you didn't give him a fake beard.

HI: Nope Airnaruto-san did one better.

DBV: What do you mean?

Me: she means I put fertilizer on Jose's chin so he could grow a beard

NL: Fertilizer huh

WT: Well we might as well get to cultivating his chin and get some soap

NL: Yeah a dragon with a goatee either there's a farm around here or he stinks

Both laugh

Shelby: WHAT WAS THAT?

Both: Nothing

Shelby: Good

Me: Okay Jose action

Jose: _As I walk through the valley where I harvest my grain  
I take a look at my wife and realize she's very plain  
But that's just perfect for an Amish like me  
You know I shun fancy things like electricity  
At 4:30 in the morning I'm milking cows  
Jebediah feeds the chickens and Jacob plows... fool  
And I've been milking and plowing so long that  
Even Ezekiel thinks that my mind is gone  
I'm a man of the land, I'm into discipline  
Got a Bible in my hand and a beard on my chin  
But if I finish all of my chores and you finish thine  
Then tonight were gonna party like its 1699_

_We been spending most our lives  
Living in an Amish paradise  
I've churned butter once or twice  
Living in an Amish paradise  
Its hard work and sacrifice  
Living in an Amish paradise  
We sell quilts at a discount price  
Living in an Amish paradise_

A local boy kicked me in the butt last week  
I just smiled at him and I turned the other cheek  
I really don't care, in fact I wish him well  
cause Ill be laughing my head off when he's burning in hell  
But I ain't never punched a tourist even if he deserved it  
An Amish with a tude?  
You know that's unheard of  
I never wear buttons but I got a cool hat  
And my homies agree  
I really look good in black... fool  
If you come to visit, you'll be bored to tears  
We haven't even paid the phone bill in 300 years  
But we ain't really quaint, so please don't point and stare  
Were just technologically impaired

There's no phone, no lights, no motorcar  
Not a single luxury  
Like Robinson Caruso  
Its as primitive as can be

We been spending most our lives  
Living in an Amish paradise  
Were just plain and simple guys  
Living in an Amish paradise  
There's no time for sin and vice  
Living in an Amish paradise  
We don't fight, we all play nice  
Living in an Amish paradise

Hitching up the buggy, churning lots of butter  
Raised a barn on Monday, soon Ill raise another  
Think you're really righteous?  
Think you're pure in heart?  
Well, I know I'm a million time as humble as thou art  
I'm the pious guy the little amlettes wanna be like  
On my knees day and night scoring points for the afterlife  
So don't be vain and don't be whiny  
Or else, my brother, I might have to get medieval on your heinie

We been spending most our lives  
Living in an Amish paradise  
Were all crazy Mennonites  
Living in an Amish paradise  
There's no cops or traffic lights  
Living in an Amish paradise  
But you'd probably think it bites  
Living in an Amish paradise

Ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh  
Ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-ahh-yecch!

WT: Well that's another expression down the pipes

NL: What's that?

WT: the work of the Amish

Both laugh

Jose: Airnaruto, don't fertilize my face ever again

Me: Ok

Jose: Good now I'm going to shave this thing off

Me: Well sorry about that Jose no hard feelings right well folks read and review


	11. Kung fu fighting

Chapter 11: Kung fu fighting

Me: hiya

DM: Airnaruto what are you doing?

HI: That's what I want to know

Me: Simple, kicking it old school

DBV: why?

Me: Read who's up next

Neros: Rock Lee with Kung fu fighting by Carl Douglas

NL: Well that was painfully obvious, Airnaruto is seriously taking a beating with this sequel.

WT: It's hard to feel sorry for him we take a beating every chapter

Both laugh

E-witch: I think it's time those to got a dose of their own medicine

Shelby: I'm with you on that girl

Jose: Same here

CR: You got that right

MZ: Let's knock some sense into those two

WX: oh yeah

Me: Not yet guys I have something much worse in mind for those two next chapter

R24: What?

Me: You'll see ranger

Lee: I'm ready to perform my solo because the flames of youth burn brighter within me than ever before, if my performance is real bad then I shall do 5000 pushups, if I can't do that then it's 10000 kicks, and if I can't do that then it's-

I cut Lee's little rambling off

Me: Get on with it Lee

Lee: Yes sir (nice guy pose with glistening of his teeth)

Me: No matter how many times he does that I'll never figure out how many screws are loose in that boy's head

DM: Me neither

Me: Action

Lee: _Everybody was kung-fu fighting  
Those cats were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightening  
But they fought with expert timing_

They were funky China men from funky Chinatown  
They were chopping them up and they were chopping them down  
It's an ancient Chinese art and everybody knew their part  
From a feint into a slip, and kicking from the hip

Everybody was kung-fu fighting  
Those cats were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightening  
But they fought with expert timing

There was funky Billy Chin and little Sammy Chung  
He said here comes the big boss, lets get it on  
We took a bow and made a stand, started swinging with the hand  
The sudden motion made me skip now we're into a brand knew trip

Everybody was kung-fu fighting  
Those cats were fast as lightning  
In fact it was a little bit frightening  
But they did it with expert timing

(repeat)..Make sure you have expert timing  
Kung-fu fighting, had to be fast as lightning

Me: Great

DM: I'll say

E-witch: Cool

R24: Good

Me: well I know this one was short but I needed it to be so I can plot on how to get Wormtail and No limit until then read and review folks


	12. Livin la vida loca

Chapter 12: Living la vida loca

DM: Ok Airnaruto who's up next?

Me: Wormtail and No limit along with Kakashi who may dance in this one

DBV: Ok so what song are they going to do?

E-witch: yeah

Me: Living la vida loca by Ricky Martin

HI: That sounds a little to fun

CR: Yeah

MZ: I thought you we're going to get back at those two

WX: Yeah

Me: don't worry I still will.

R24: How?

Neros: exactly what I want to know

Me: Simple I had made sure that Kakashi was drunk before hand

Jose: that's your idea of payback?

Shelby: Well it's not very good.

Me: It will be because there is another twist to it

DM: Mind filling us in

Me: you'll see

Neros: Ok

NL, WT: We're ready

Me: action

WT: _She's into superstitions black cats and voodoo dolls._ Sing it No limit

NL: _I feel a premonition that girl's gonna make me fall._

WT: Here we go

Both: _She's into new sensations new kicks in the candle light.  
She's got a new addiction for every day and night._

Me: Here it comes pay back and you guys might want to cover your eyes

DM: Why?

Me: Here's why

NL & WT: _She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain._

On clothes off Kakashi show up in front of them and well strips in front of them both Wormtail and No limit look sick but continue the song after putting Kakashi's clothes back on him and knocking him off the stage

NL & WT: _She'll make you live her crazy life but  
she'll take away your pain  
like a bullet to your brain. Come On!_

_Upside, inside out she's living la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down, living la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha_

She will wear you out living la vida loca Come On!  
Living la vida loca, come on!  
She's living la vida loca.

NL: _Woke up in New York City in a funky cheap hotel  
She took my heart and she took my money  
she must've slipped me a sleeping pill_

WT: _She never drinks the water and makes you order French Champagne  
once you've had a taste of her you'll never be the same_

_  
_NL: _Yeah; she'll make you go insane._

Both: _Upside, inside out she's living la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down, living la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha_

_She will wear you out living la vida loca Come On!  
Living la vida loca, come on!  
She's living la vida loca._

_She'll make you take your clothes off and go dancing in the rain.  
She'll make you live her crazy life  
but she'll take away your pain like a  
bullet to your brain. Come On!_

Kakashi appears on stage again trying to strip but is this time kicked off the stage

_Upside, inside out she's living la vida loca  
She'll push and pull you down, living la vida loca  
Her lips are devil red and her skin's the color mocha_

_She will wear you out living la vida loca Come On!  
Living la vida loca, come on!  
She's living la vida loca._

Authors: HAHAHAHAHAHAAAHAHHAHA

DM: Now that was funny

MZ: Yeah a little sick but funny

Me: True but I think they look green in the face

WX: Really

Me: Yeah look at their faces

To prove my point everyone looks at Wormtail and No limit that look like they are going to lose their lunches, and then they rush for the bathroom before its too late

Retching can be heard from the halls

Me: Payback's a bitch isn't it

DM: I'll say

Me: Well that's it for this chapter so remember folks read and review


	13. Enter Sandman

Chapter 13: Enter Sandman

DM: Well now that we got our payback on those hecklers whose up next to perform?

E-witch: Yeah

Me: Hold on you guys I'll get back to you on that

Wormtail and No limit are tied up on the stage on the trap door

Me: Boys you are the weakest links…goodbye

Press the button and they fall screaming

R24: well

Me: Well what?

HI: Who's next?

Me: Oh right sorry its Gaara, Kankuro, Kiba, and Shino performing enter sandman by Metallica

DBV: Why have Shino perform?

MZ: Maybe you didn't want him to be left out right Airnaruto?

Me: Yes but I doubt he will cooperate

Neros: Still what's he going to do in the song?

Me: He's simply going to play guitar I have Gaara and Kiba as the vocalists

Jose: makes sense

WX: Why

Jose: Simple Gaara is pretty much the sandman

Shelby: Jose

Jose: What it's true

CR: Still it's an insult

Gaara: Can we please get this over with

Me: Sheesh so full of enthusiasm huh Gaara?

Kiba: Let's do it

Akamaru: Arf

Me: Sorry Kiba but no Akamaru for this one

Akamaru: whine

Kiba hands Akamaru to E-witch

Me: Action boys.

Gaara_: Say your prayers little one  
_

_Don't forget, my son  
_

_To include everyone  
_

_Tuck you in, warm within  
_

_Keep you free from sin  
_

_Till the sandman he comes_

Gaara & Kiba: _sleep with one eye open  
_

_Gripping your pillow tight  
_

_Exit light  
_

_Enter night  
_

_Take my hand  
_

_Off to never never land_

Kiba: _something's wrong, shut the light  
_

_Heavy thoughts tonight  
_

_And they aren't of snow white  
_

_Dreams of war, dreams of liars  
_

_Dreams of dragon's fire  
_

_And of things that will bite_

Gaara & Kiba: _sleep with one eye open  
_

_Gripping your pillow tight  
_

_Exit light  
_

_Enter night  
_

_Take my hand  
_

_Off to never never land_

Gaara: _now I lay me down to sleep_

_Now I lay me down to sleep  
_

_Pray the lord my soul to keep  
_

_If I die before I wake  
_

_Pray the lord my soul to take_

Gaara & Kiba:

_Hush little baby, don't say a word  
_

_And never mind that noise you heard  
_

_It's just the beast under your bed,  
_

_In your closet, in your head  
_

_Exit light  
_

_Enter night  
_

_Grain of sand  
_

_Exit light  
_

_Enter night  
_

_Take my hand  
_

_We're off to never never land_

DM: Great number

Me: Nice job you guys

Gaara: I think that song reminded me of me too much

Kiba: I'll say

Kankuro: You got that right

Shino: You guys never even recognized that I was here did you?

Kiba: Shino sorry

Kankuro: oh great bug boys sulking again.

Me: well hope you guys liked that one so read and review folks


	14. Heat of the moment

Chapter 14: Heat of the moment

DM: Well that last one was a little odd if you ask me

Neros: Tell me about it

HI: It wasn't all that bad sempai

Shelby: She's right you know

Jose: So who's next Airnaruto?

R24: yeah

Me: It's Sakura

MZ: Okay sounds good

WX: But what is she going to sing

Me: Heat of the moment by Asia

DBV: why would you pick that song?

Me: well I kind of had it in there as a way for Sakura to apologize to Naruto for all the times she put him down

DM: Makes sense

HI: I'll say

DBV: I thought your paired Naruto with Hinata?

Me: I did Ben this is more of a Naruto Sakura song out of friendship not love

DBV: Ok

Sakura: I'm ready

Me: Okay Sakura any time you can sing

Sakura: I dedicate this song to you Naruto as token of apology

Me: Action

Sakura: _I never meant to be so bad to you  
one thing I said that I would never do  
A look from you and I would fall from grace  
and that would wipe the smile right from my face_

_Do you remember when we used to dance?_

_And incidents arose from circumstance  
One thing lead to another we were young  
and we would scream together songs unsung_

_It was the heat of the moment  
telling me what my heart meant  
the heat of the moment showed in your eyes_

_And now you find yourself in '82  
the disco hot spots hold no charm for you  
you can concern yourself with bigger things  
you catch a pearl and ride the dragon's wings_

_'Cause it's the heat of the moment  
the heat of the moment  
the heat of the moment showed in your eyes_

DM: This is good

HI: So true

While the song is continuing, Naruto starts to think that maybe Sakura deserves a second chance as a friend to make up for the pain she caused him when they were younger

Naruto: Man Hinata has a great voice but Sakura's may rival that

Sakura: _And when your looks are gone and you're alone  
how many nights you sit beside the phone  
what were the things you wanted for yourself  
Teenage ambitions you remember well_

_It was the heat of the moment  
telling me what your heart meant  
the heat of the moment showed in your eyes_

_It was the heat of the moment  
the heat of the moment  
the heat of the moment showed in your eyes_

_Heat of the moment  
Heat of the moment  
Heat of the moment  
Heat of the moment... _

Me: Bravo

DBV: Encore

E-witch: beautiful

Neros: Touching

Naruto now walks up to the stage

Naruto: Sakura

Sakura turns around to see Naruto behind her not in a perverted sense

Sakura: Naruto you scared me

Naruto: I'm sorry anyway did you really mean it when you said that you apologize

Sakura: Yes I'm sorry for everything I had said about you being annoying and stupid. Do you forgive me?

Naruto: Yes I forgive you Sakura

Naruto then envelops Sakura in a warm and forgiving hug which Sakura returns

DM: That was very touching Airnaruto

Me: Thanks boss

DBV: I think now I understand what you were getting at Airnaruto and I can say one thing about how that worked out.

Me: What?

DBV: Impressive most Impressive.

Me: Thanks Ben

E-witch: I guess this chapter's over

Me: That's right E-witch so remember folks to read and review next time Ben will perform I'm late from Alice in wonderland

DBV: WHAT?!_  
_


	15. I'm late

Chapter 15: I'm late

Darth Ben Valor stands on the stage dressed like the rabbit from Alice in Wonderland

DBV: Tell me again why I'm doing this?

DM: You wanted a solo didn't you?

DBV: Yes

Me: Well now's your chance

Meanwhile up in the box Milord-z 2.0 and Warlord xana are dressed up like tweedle dee and tweedle dum or was it the other way around?

WX: What's that sound?

Silence

MZ: It's Lewis Carroll turning over in his grave from laughter

Both laugh

HI: That was the Muppet show joke you wanted to use?

Me: Yes

R24: Well let's not worry about it guys ok

E-witch: Yeah Ranger's right

DBV: This is humiliating

Shelby: Actually Ben I think you look kind of cute

DBV: Thanks Shelby

Neros: I hope Ben remembers that Shelby's taken

Me: I'll say because one thing you don't want is a jealous dragon

Jose: Ben stay away from Shelby in the romantic sense

DBV: Ok Jose

Jose: Also Neros Airnaruto I'M NOT OVERPROTECETIVE OF SHELBY!

Neros and I: Denial!

DBV: Can we get this over with

Me: action

DBV: _I'm late!  
I'm late!  
For a very important date!  
No time to say "Hello", goodbye!  
I'm late!  
I'm late!  
I'm late!_

I run and then I hop hop hop  
I wish that I could fly  
There's danger if I dare to stop and here's the reason why

You see I'm overdue  
I'm in a rabbit stew  
Can't even say "Good-bye", hello  
I'm late, I'm late, I'm late

No, no, no, no, no, no, no!  
I'm overdue!  
I'm really in a stew!  
No time to say "Goodbye", hello!  
I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!

DM: Well that was short

Hikari Ino, E-witch, and Shelby: That was so KAWII they say with an ear-splitting squeal

Me: Okay was the squeal really needed

DBV: Thanks girls want me to shake my tail?

Girls: Cute!

DM, Jose, and I: Ben you're not getting our girls

Neros: Over protective much?

Jose, DM, & I: We're not overprotective!

Neros, MZ, and WX: Denial!

Me: Well While Ben gets a cute rave from the girls remember to read and review folks.

MZ: I still hear Lewis Carroll turning over in his grave


	16. American pie

Chapter 16: American pie

Me: well guys I have been having a tough time with my upstairs computer so I have to use the one in my mom's den

DM: man Airnaruto that is rough

HI: Do not worry Airnaruto-san I am sure you will find some way around it

CR: For his sake Hikari Ino, I hope you are right

E-witch: Well we might as well move on to the next song.

MZ: which will be what?

WX: Yeah

Me: simple, Ben Tennyson singing American Pie by Don MacLean.

DBV: Why would you pick that song?

Neros: well Ben you know his musical philosophy you cannot beat the classics

Shelby: He is right on that

Jose: indeed

Me: Okay Ben you ready

Ben: I always am

Me: Ok then action

Ben: _A long, long time ago...  
I can still remember  
how that music used to make me smile.  
And I knew if I had my chance  
That I could make those people dance  
and, maybe, they would be happy for a while. _

But February made me shiver  
with every paper Id deliver.  
Bad news on the doorstep;  
I could not take one more step.

I can't remember if I cried  
when I read about his widowed bride,  
but something touched me deep inside  
the day the music died.

So bye-bye, miss American pie.  
Drove my Chevy to the levee,  
But the levee was dry.  
And those good old boys were drinking whiskey and rye  
Singing, this'll be the day that I die.  
This'll be the day that I die.

Did you write the book of love,  
and do you have faith in God above,  
if the Bible tells you so?  
Do you believe in rock n roll,  
Can music save your mortal soul,  
and can you teach me how to dance real slowly?

Well, I know that you're in love with him  
cause I saw you dancing in the gym.  
You both kicked off your shoes.  
Man, I dig those rhythm and blues.

I was a lonely teenage broncin buck  
with a pink carnation and a pickup truck,  
but I knew I was out of luck  
the day the music died.

I started singing,  
Bye-bye, Miss American pie.  
Drove my Chevy to the levee,  
But the levee was dry.  
Them good old boys were drinking whiskey and rye  
and singing, this'll be the day that I die.  
This'll be the day that I die.

Now for ten years we've been on our own  
and moss grows fat on a rolling stone,  
but that's not how it used to be.  
When the jester sang for the king and queen,  
in a coat, he borrowed from James dean  
and a voice that came from you and me,

Oh, and while the king was looking down,  
the jester stole his thorny crown.  
The courtroom was adjourned;  
No verdict was returned.  
And while Lennon read a book of Marx,  
The quartet practiced in the park,  
and we sang dirges in the dark  
the day the music died.

We were singing,  
Bye-bye, Miss American pie.  
Drove my Chevy to the levee,  
But the levee was dry.  
Them good old boys were drinking whiskey and rye  
and singing, this'll be the day that I die.  
This'll be the day that I die.

Helter smelter in a summer swelter.  
The birds flew off with a fallout shelter,  
Eight miles high and falling fast.  
It landed foul on the grass.  
The players tried for a forward pass,  
with the jester on the sidelines in a cast.

Now the half-time air was sweet perfume  
while the sergeants played a marching tune.  
We all got up to dance,  
Oh, but we never got the chance!  
Cause the players tried to take the field;  
the marching band refused to yield.  
Do you recall what was revealed  
the day the music died?

We started singing,  
Bye-bye, Miss American pie.  
Drove my Chevy to the levee,  
But the levee was dry.  
Them good old boys were drinking whiskey and rye  
and singing, this'll be the day that I die.  
This'll be the day that I die.

Oh, and there we were all in one place,  
a generation lost in space  
with no time left to start again.  
So come on: jack be nimble, jack be quick!  
Jack flash sat on a candlestick  
Cause fire is the devils only friend.

Oh, and as I watched him on the stage  
my hands were clenched in fists of rage.  
No angel born in hell  
could break that Satan's spell.  
And as the flames climbed high into the night  
to light the sacrificial rite,  
I saw Satan laughing with delight  
the day the music died

He was singing,  
Bye-bye, Miss American pie.  
Drove my Chevy to the levee,  
But the levee was dry.  
Them good old boys were drinking whiskey and rye  
and singing, this'll be the day that I die.  
This'll be the day that I die.

I met a girl who sang the blues  
and I asked her for some happy news,  
but she just smiled and turned away.  
I went down to the sacred store  
Where Id heard the music years before,  
But the man there said the music wouldn't play.

And in the streets: the children screamed,  
the lovers cried, and the poets dreamed.  
But not a word was spoken;  
the church bells all were broken.  
And the three men I admire most:  
The father, son, and the Holy Ghost,  
They caught the last train for the coast  
the day the music died.

And they were singing,  
Bye-bye, Miss American pie.  
Drove my Chevy to the levee,  
But the levee was dry.  
And them good old boys were drinking whiskey and rye  
Singing, this'll be the day that I die.  
This'll be the day that I die.

They were singing,  
Bye-bye, Miss American pie.  
Drove my Chevy to the levee,  
But the levee was dry.  
Them good old boys were drinking whiskey and rye  
Singing, this'll be the day that I die. 

R24: well that was just beautiful

E-witch: You got that right

Me: Hikari Ino I'm sorry I could not fulfill your request.

HI: It's ok I understand

Me: Well folks that's it for this chapter and needless to say until I get a few cookies removed from my upstairs computer which will enable me to log in back up there this will have to be the last chapter until then read and review


	17. Hakuna matata

Chapter 17: Hakuna Matata

DBV: Well that last chapter had to be the longest one in this story

HI: I'll say

DM: 2nd longest actually

WX: Does it matter?

Me: No

E-witch: what's wrong Airnaruto?

Me: Well I think all the cookies I deleted last night on my computer upstairs included my yahoo account so now I can't read any reviews unless I change my yahoo account name so I'm afraid I won't be able to fulfill any requests until further notice

MZ: Ouch

R24: I bet that sucks

CR: Well maybe the next song he has up will cheer him up

Jose: What song would that be?

CR: Hakuna Matata from the Lion king

Shelby: that just might work

Me: Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba you guys are up.

Kiba: Yahoo

Chouji: all right

Shikamaru: snoring

Me: Shikamaru get up there right now

Shikamaru: All right already troublesome author

Me: I swear having him perform is just as bad as having Sasuke up there

Neros: yep

MZ: yep

CR: yep

DBV: uh-huh

Me: Action

Shikamaru: _Hakuna Matata!  
What a wonderful phrase_

Chouji: _Hakuna Matata!  
Ain't no passing craze_

Shikamaru: _It means no worries  
for the rest of your days_

Shikamaru & Chouji: _It's our problem-free philosophy  
Hakuna Matata!_

Shikamaru: _Hakuna Matata!_

Shikamaru: _Why...when he was a young warthog_

Chouji: _When I was a young warthog_

Shikamaru: _very nice_

Chouji: _thanks_

Shikamaru: _He found his aroma lacked a certain appeal  
He could clear the savannah after every meal_

Chouji: _I'm a sensitive soul though I seem thick-skinned  
and it hurt that my friends never stood downwind_

Chouji: _and, oh the shame!_

Shikamaru: _Oh, the shame_

Chouji: _Thought of changing my name_

Shikamaru: _what's in a name?_

Chouji: _and I got downhearted_

Shikamaru: _How did you feel?_

Chouji: _every time that I…_

Shikamaru: _hey Pumbaa not in front of the kids_

Chouji: _Oh sorry_

Shikamaru & Chouji: _Hakuna Matata!  
What a wonderful phrase  
Hakuna Matata!  
Ain't no passing craze_

Kiba: _It means no worries for the rest of your days_

All: _It's our problem-free philosophy  
Hakuna Matata!   
Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!   
Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!   
Hakuna Matata! Hakuna Matata!   
Hakuna Matata! Hakuna --_

Kiba: _It means no worries for the rest of your days_

All: _It's our problem-free philosophy  
Hakuna Matata!_

DM: Well that worked out pretty good

Me: well that's it for now until my hiatus is over read and review


	18. One jump ahead

Chapter 18: One jump ahead

Me: Okay people I am going to need a lot of people for this next one

CR: what is the song going to be anyway?

DM: Yeah

Me: one jump ahead from Aladdin

HI: oh well then we need someone who is very sneaky for this one to work

MZ: yeah I mean who will be who?

Me: okay doing Aladdin's lines will be Aang, the guards will be Draco, Crabbe, Goyle, Kevin, and Chazz, the shop owner will be Grim, the customer is going to be Cho the fat motherly woman will be Ms. Umbridge, Momo will be Abu, the harem girls will be Hermione, Ginny, and Luna

Umbridge: ahem

WX: What Miss Umbridge?

Umbridge: I want to know why you simple-minded muggles even brought me in here to do such a pathetic excuse for a performance.

Me: Okay 2 things you old toad number 1 it is impolite to interrupt somebody and two we were short handed on women.

Umbridge: Why I never do you have any idea who I am?

Me: Yeah a woman who had worked in cahoots with Voldemort including holding on to a fragment of his soul which he infused into the locket of one Salazar Slytherin. (A/N: Again, this bit of information was from what I read of the seventh book's plot summary so I ask and beg any and all Harry potter fans to not kill me)

Me: any way finally ugly Alvida will be the fat woman who cradles Aladdin

Alvida: What did you say?

Me: You heard me you're so big that when you wear high-heeled shoes you strike oil

DBV: Nice

Neros: Very nice

Jose: Yeah and most men don't like women with that much meat on their bones

Shelby: Yeah you whale

Me: anyway let's get this song going action

Aang: _Gotta keep  
One jump ahead of the breadline  
One swing ahead of the sword  
I steal only what I can't afford  
( That's Everything! )_

One jump ahead of the lawmen  
that's all, and that's no joke  
these guys don't appreciate I'm broke

Guards: _Riffraff! Street rat! Scoundrel! Take that!_

Aang: _Just a little snack, guys_

Guards: _Rip him open, take it back, guys_

Aang: _I can take a hint, gotta face the facts  
you're my only friend, Abu!_

Harems_: Who?  
Oh, it's that Aladdin's hit the bottom.  
He's become a one-man rise in crime_

Harem's mother: _I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em_

Aang: _Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
Tell you all about it when I got the time!_

One jump ahead of the slowpokes  
One skip ahead of my doom  
Next time gonna use a nom de plume  
One jump ahead of the hit men  
One hit ahead of the flock  
I think I'll take a stroll around the block

Shop keeper: _Stop, thief! Vandal!_

Aang: Abu

Female shopper: _Outrage! Scandal!_

Aang: _Let's not be too hasty_

Fat woman: _Still I think he's rather tasty_

Aang: _Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat  
Otherwise we'd get along_

Guards: _Wrong!_

Aang: _One jump ahead of the hoof beats  
(Vandal!)  
One hop ahead of the hump  
(Street rat!)  
One trick ahead of disaster  
(Scoundrel!)  
They're quick, but I'm much faster  
(Take that!)  
Here goes, better throw my hand in  
Wish me happy landing'  
All I gotta do is jump._

(A/N 2: The lyrics in the parentheses are the guard lyrics at the end)

Me: cool

E-witch: That was great man

DM: True

HI: that was wonderful Airnaruto-san

Me: thanks well that's all for now until next time read and review also, Giants win I knew it go g-men!


	19. Nobody else but you

Chapter 19: Nobody else but you

Me: Okay time to get to the next song Naruto and Sasuke you guys are up next

Sasuke: hmm

Naruto: All right

E-witch: What is the song going to be?

Me; well the boss said he wanted Nobody else but you from a goofy movie to be performed next

DM: thanks Airnaruto

Me: your welcome boss

HI: Sempai what should we do about Umbridge?

DM: she is right

MZ: I know

DBV: What?

Neros: what's your idea Milordo?

WX: yeah tell us

Milordo-z whispers something in my ear

Me: Ooh I like it

Jose: What?

R24: What are you going to do to her?

Shelby: yeah

Me: Wormtail and No limit come on back in

Wormtail and No limit return

WT: It's about time you brought us back in

NL: Yeah At This Point, whose going to complain?

Both laugh

CR: Listen you two Hikari Ino has a favor to ask you

WT: What

Hikari Ino whispers something into Wormtail's ear

WT: you got it piggly wiggly

Umbridge is turned into a pig

Me: Now I think it's time to bring home the bacon

Neros: yeah Umbridge sure is a ham

Umbridge runs off squealing

All authors laugh

Me: Ok let's do this you guys ready?

Naruto: believe it

Sasuke: hmm

Me: Boss never ask me to have Sasuke as a part of any duet again, I think this would have worked better with Lee

DM: why?

Me: You read chapter 34 of the original or what ever chapter I had summer nights in

DM: yeah

Me: well I gave my reasons on why I had Sakura paired up with Lee then.

DM: oh

Me: action

Sasuke: _There are times when you drive me, shall we say, bananas  
and your mind is missing, no offence, a screw_

Naruto: _none taken_

Sasuke: _Still whatever mess I land in, who was always understanding'?   
Nobody else but you_

Naruto: _Oh your moodiness is now and then bewildering'  
and your values may be, so to speak, askew_

Sasuke: _Gesundheit!_

Naruto: thanks

_Who deserves a hero's trophy, as we face each cat-a-strophe?   
Nobody else but you_

Both: _No-booooody else but you   
It's just our luck, we're stuck together  
No-booooody else but you  
Is crazy enough to believe we'll come through_

Sasuke: _So your jokes are all, let's face it, prehistoric_

Naruto: _And your music sounds like monkeys in a zoo_

Both: _But when life becomes distressing'  
who will I be S.O.S'n?_

Sasuke: _If you're having trouble guessing, here's a clue!   
Though he seems intoxicated, he's just highly animated!  
And he's nobody else, but..._

Both: _No-booooody else but you   
we've turned into, a true blue duo  
Hard times, we've had a few_

Naruto: _Like we're thrown in the drink_

Sasuke: _Like we're tossed outta town_

Both: _But when I start to sink   
Hey I'd rather go down  
with nobody else, but  
Y - O - U! _

After the song is finished Sakura and Hinata run onto the stage and give the boys they care about bone crushing hugs seeing as how they have made up and are friends again of course with Sakura's hugs Sasuke's bones are literally being crushed

Sasuke: Sakura, I can't breathe

Sakura: sorry

DM; great

HI: I'll say

Me: Well that's it for this chapter and just so you fans know I do not and will not support homosexual fan fiction pairings until then read and review_  
_


	20. Am I blue

Chapter 20: Am I blue?

DM: Wow I heard Airnaruto got shot down in his chance to win E-witch

HI: sempai don't mention anything about it to him

E-witch: yeah I mean I didn't want to hurt the little guy's feelings

NL: Why would she worry about that?

WT: Simple she already has a British kid going after her sister and she doesn't want a Yankee coming after her

NL: Who's the British kid after her sister?

WT: Simple Me

Both Laugh

DBV: Wormtail you shouldn't rub salt in the wound

Neros: Ben's right

Jose: Yeah

Shelby: That was real immature

CR: I know you guys are supposed to heckle and all but that was not heckling.

WX: Yeah that was being a putdown artist

MZ: However, I can't blame Airnaruto for being so down in the dumps

DM: Does he have the next song?

HI: yes sempai and he's going up again

NL: I hope it's not another CCM tune

WT: yeah those have too much contempt for us

Both laugh

MZ: Both of you shut up

HI: No he does not

DM: So what is he singing?

HI: Am I blue from Funny lady

WT: Why would he sing that?

NL: simple he needs to drown out the sorrows of rejection

Both laugh

I appear on stage and think to myself

Me: (Now I know how Batman felt in that Justice League Unlimited episode where Wonder Woman got turned into a pig by Circe and Batman had to give up something just for Circe to lift the spell she had on Wonder Woman)

The piano plays

Me: _Am I blue  
Am I blue  
Ain't these tears in these eyes telling you   
Am I blue  
You'd be too if each plan with your man  
Done fell through  
There was a time, I was his only one  
But now I'm the sad and lonely one  
Lonely  
Was I gay  
Till today  
Now he's gone and we're through  
Am I blue  
There was a time, I was his only one  
But now I'm the sad and lonely one  
Oh lonely   
Was I gay  
Till today  
Now he's gone and we're through  
Now he's gone and we're through  
Oh god, did you hear that note  
It was given to me by my friend Grace Moore on my birthday  
Oy, was she glad to get rid of it  
Through  
I think I give it to her back, or her front_  
_Am I blue  
Oy, is this thing heavy_

Applause

E-witch: Wow I never knew he has felt like that for nine years maybe I should go talk to him.

Me: Well folks here's my cliff hanger. Will E-witch be able to see what rejection I have gone through since moving away from the NYC? Will Wormtail and No Limit ever let me live this down, and why is Wormtail a part of the Confederacy of Independent systems? Find out next time on Airnaruto's gone and done it again


	21. You'll be in my heart

Chapter 21: You'll be in my heart

Opening: When we last left the fan fiction author fighters: One of their new recruits Airnaruto45 had requested to speak with Energy witch in terms of asking her to be his long-distance girlfriend the end result was rejection although she said that they will still be friends. However No limit 5 and Wormtail96 could not help but rub in the fact that Wormtail had pretty much gotten a girlfriend in Energy witches little sister, Whiteling. Later Airnaruto performed Am I blue from Funny Lady to further explain to Energy witch how alone he has been for 9 years. After finishing the song Energy witch felt it was time to talk to Airnaruto before he did something drastic and now on with the story.

E-witch follows me to my dressing room thinking that I don't notice her tailing me.

Me: E-witch come on out I know it's you following me what is it you want?

E-witch: I'm sorry Airnaruto; I just wanted to see if you were alright.

Me: I don't know to be honest E-witch; I mean sure do the distance between us a relationship between you and I would never work out but still I thought well if it worked for Jose and Shelby maybe it could work out between You and I.

E-witch: I see

DM: Hey Airnaruto where are you we need the next act to perform!

Me: I'm coming boss, E-witch I'm sorry if I had any intention to force you to be my girlfriend because I didn't it's just that I haven't had the love of a member of the opposite sex who is not related to me since Victoria.

E-witch: Who?

Me: she was my first and so far only girlfriend we went to elementary school together from 5th to 6th grade heck when I first saw her I openly proposed to her and she accepted!

E-witch: She did?

Me: We were 10 years old at the time.

E-witch: oh, so what happened?

Me: Well after I moved from New York City I only saw her one other time and I haven't seen her since, I always lay in my bed at night asking myself if my family had chosen not to move would have our relationship worked out? I guess now I'll never know.

Tears start streaming down my face as I look at E-witch

E-witch: I'm sorry but even a long distance internet relationship between you and I would never work out, I mean you are sweet, humble, and a little weird but still I will never see you as any thing more than a friend

Me: Ok E-witch (sniffs) I understand well we might as well get back to the stage the boss will kill us if we don't return soon.

E-witch: Yeah you are right

E-witch and I return to the stage

HI: Well?

Me: Well what?

R24: Do you have an idea for the next act?

Me: I uh…

E-witch: I'll perform next

NL: Wow never thought a woman would do a man's job

WT: I hope she doesn't break a nail

Both Laugh until Hikari Ino and Shelby appear behind them

MZ: Uh guys

NL: What?

WX: Don't turn around

WT: Why?

They turn around

Neros: That's why

DBV: For them this won't end well

No Limit and Wormtail return beaten up

HI: that will teach them

Shelby: Yeah those sexist jerks

Jose: Now you guys know why I never tick Shelby off

CR: I see

DM: Anyway what's the song E-witch?

E-witch: You'll be in my heart from Tarzan

DBV: Okay but why that song?

E-witch: I want to dedicate this to Airnaruto

DM: Acton

E-witch: _Come stop your crying'  
and we'll be alright  
Just take my hand, hold it tight.  
I will protect from all around you,  
I will be here don't you cry.  
For one so small, you seem so strong.  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm,  
This bond between us cant be broken,  
I will be here don't you cry_

_'Cos you'll be in my heart,  
yes you'll be in my heart,  
from this day on now and forever more._

You'll be in my heart,  
No matter what they say,  
you'll be here in my heart,  
Always. 

Why can't they understand the way we feel,  
they just don't trust what they can't explain.  
How know your different   
Deep inside us, where not that different at all.

_And you'll be in my heart;  
yes you'll be in my heart,  
from this day on now and forever more._

Don't listen to them, 'cos what do they know. (What do they know?)  
We need each other, to have to hold.  
They'll see in time, I know.

When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
(you gotta be strong)  
I may not be with you, but you got to hold on.  
They'll see in time, I know.

That your there together 'cos

you'll be in my heart,  
Believe me,  
you'll be in my heart.  
I'll be there from this day on,   
now and forever more.  
Ooh you'll be in my heart  
(you'll be here in my heart)  
No matter what they say  
(I'll be with you)  
You'll be here in my heart  
(I'll be there)  
Always

Always  
I'll be with you,  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always.  
Just look over your shoulder x3  
I'll be there always.

Me: E-witch that was beautiful and now I understand but still I think an internet romance between you and I could work out I mean you'll never know until you try.

E-witch: That's true

Me: Um E-witch. Can I see you for a moment in private?

E-witch: Sure

Me: We'll be right back boss

DM: OK

We go back to dressing room

Me: E-witch I just want to say thank you

E-witch: Thank you for what?

Me: For helping me recover the will to go on with this story I understand now that even though you did not accept me as a boyfriend I still feel that you are the one who will keep me going in the end

E-witch: That's sweet Airnaruto

Me: Now I have a surprise for you it's your turn to close your eyes

E-witch does so the end result is that I return the favor that she did to me at the end of the first story with a short good bye kiss on the lips

Me: Thank you

E-witch: Your welcome

Me: Well I guess everything between E-witch and I has been all smoothed out until next time read and review


	22. In the navy

Chapter 22: In the navy

Neros: Well now that we got that out of the way what's next?

DBV: More importantly who's next?

Me: let's see here its Luffy, Sanji, Aang, Ben, Naruto, Harry, Ron, and Neville performing in the navy by the village people.

E-witch: Well that's a new twist.

HI: What do you mean?

Shelby: she means that Luffy and Sanji are pirates and the song is called in the navy who they are always on the run from.

Jose: Never thought of it that way

CR: Me neither

All: _We want you! We want you! We want you as a new recruit!_

Ben: _Where can you find pleasure  
Search the world for treasure  
Learn science technology_

All: Where?

Naruto: _Where can you begin to make your dreams all come true  
on the land or on the sea?_

Harry: _Where can you learn to fly  
Play in sports and skin dive  
Study Oceanography?_

Ron: _Sign up for the big band  
or sit in the grandstand  
when your team and others meet_

All: _where? In the navy_

Luffy: _Yes, you can sail the seven seas_

All: _In the navy_

Sanji: _Yes, you can put your mind at ease_

All: _In the navy_

Neville: Come on now, people, make a stand

All: _In the navy, in the navy_

_  
Can't you see we need a hand?_

_  
_All_: In the navy_

Naruto: _Come on, protect the mother land_

All_: In the navy_

Ben: _Come on and join your fellow man_

All: _In the navy_

Harry: _Come on people, and make a stand  
in the navy, in the navy, in the navy (in the navy)_

All boys: _They want you, they want you  
they want you as a new recruit_

Me: Okay Naruto it's all yours

Naruto: You got it! _If you like adventure  
Don't you wait to enter  
The recruiting office fast  
Don't you hesitate  
There is no need to wait  
They're signing up new seamen fast  
Maybe you are too young  
To join up today  
Bout don't you worry 'bout a thing  
For I'm sure there will be  
Always a good navy  
Protecting the land and sea_

All: _In the navy_

Luffy: _Yes, you can sail the seven seas_

All: _In the navy_

_Yes, you can put your mind at ease  
In the navy  
Come on be bold and make a stand  
In the navy, in the navy  
Can't you see we need a hand  
In the navy  
Come on, protect the motherland  
In the navy  
Come on and join your fellow man  
In the navy  
Come on be bold and make a stand  
In the navy, in the navy, in the navy (in the navy)_

They want you, they want you  
They want you as a new recruit

Ron: Who me?

All other boys: _They want you, they want you  
they want you as a new recruit_

Ron: _But, but, but, I'm afraid of water.  
Hey, hey look  
Man, I get seasick even watching' it on TV!_

All other boys: _They want you; they want you in the navy_

Ron_: Oh my goodness.  
What am I gonna do in a submarine?_

All other boys: _They want you; they want you in the navy_

All boys: _In the navy  
Yes, you can sail the seven seas  
In the navy  
Yes, you can put your mind at ease  
In the navy  
Come on be bold and make a stand  
In the navy, in the navy  
Can't you see we need a hand  
In the navy  
Come protect the motherland  
In the navy  
Come on and join your fellow man  
In the navy  
Come on be bold and make a stand _

Applause

Me: Well what do you think?

DM: Well it was interesting to say the least

NL: Tell me Wormtail do you have any naval experience?

WT: Well I saved a rat's life from drowning

NL: Really how?

WT: I gave him mouth to mouth necessitation

Both laugh

HI: he gave mouth to mouth to a rat

E-witch: Eww

Shelby: I can't believe that he gave mouth to mouth to a rat

MZ: Why not they were also responsible for the bubonic plague

Jose: You got that right

All 3 laugh

DBV: Hecklers

Neros: You can't live with or without them

WX: I'll say

CR: True that

Me: Well that's it for this chapter until next time read and review folks

R24: see you soon_  
_


	23. Close every door to me

Chapter 23: Close every door to me

Me: Well I think its time we move on to the next song

DM: I agree with that

CR: Speaking of which who's next?

Me: Let me see here its Neji

R24: Okay what song is he going to sing?

E-witch: Yeah I mean what song best fits his life?

Shelby: I think I know

Jose: Really?

Shelby: No

Me: He said he wanted to perform close every door to me from the Broadway classic Joseph and the amazing Technicolor dream coat.

HI: Wow that Broadway title's a mouth full to say

NL: It sure is a mouthful

Neros: So is this

Neros pulls two jawbreakers out of his pockets and puts them in his mouth (A/N: these are the Ed, Edd, and Eddy jawbreakers the ones that are as big as your head)

NL: Hey Airnaruto we've watched the show

WT: Yeah now unlock the doors

Both laugh

Neji: If you two hecklers don't mind I'm ready

DBV: Never mind them Neji they just like to get on people's nerves

MZ: I'll say

WX: I can testify to that

DM: Who will the children be?

Me: Toph, Luna, Neville, and The duke

E-witch: And the ensemble?

Me: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Aang and Sokka

Neji: can I start now?

Me: action

Neji: _Close every door to me,  
Hide all the world from me  
Bar all the windows  
And shut out the light  
Do what you want with me,  
Hate me and laugh at me  
Darken my daytime  
And torture my night  
If my life were important I  
Would ask will I live or die  
But I know the answers lie  
Far from this world  
Close every door to me,  
Keep those I love from me  
Children of Israel  
Are never alone  
For I know I shall find  
My own peace of mind  
For I have been promised  
A land of my own_

Children: _Close every door to me,   
Hide the entire world from me  
bar all the windows  
and shut out the light_

Neji: _Just give me a number  
Instead of my name  
Forget all about me  
And let me decay  
I do not matter,  
I'm only one person  
Destroy me completely  
Then throw me away  
If my life were important I  
Would ask will I live or die  
But I know the answers lie  
Far from this world_

Neji, ensemble & children: _Close every door to me,  
Keep those I love from me  
Children of Israel  
Are never alone  
for we know we shall find  
our own peace of mind  
for we have been promised  
a land of our own_

Applause

WT: If they close every door to him they should do something for me

NL: What's that?

WT: Open every door to me

Both laugh

HI: Very funny you guys

Me: Well that's it for now remember folks to read and review


	24. Who let the dogs out?

Chapter 24: Who let the dogs out?

DM: Well that next song sure felt like something got locked up

HI: But it was still good sempai

DBV: Still never thought Airnaruto was going to have Neji doing a solo

Neros: That's true

WX: I hope he has something that will top that

E-witch: Don't worry xana he will

MZ: Yeah that little guy is like a bad itch he never goes away

Jose: You know Milordo he could take that the wrong way

Shelby: Well in any event who's up next?

Me: It's Kiba with who let the dogs out by the Baha men.

WT: Have we ever said that this story has gone to the dogs?

NL: about a million times

Both laugh

R24: Isn't that too obvious?

Me: Well, Kiba has Akamaru and I'm adding some other dogs

MZ: Oh

DM: Still where are you going to get those other dogs

Me: I had Neros take care of that ok Neros let them in

Neros: You got it (Whistles)

Upon hearing the whistle Dodger & the down town dogs, Spike, Frank (from MIB even though he's an alien), Hector, Barnyard, Pork chop, my dog Pepsi, Balto, and a whole other mess of dogs stampede the theatre

WT: I know the song is called who let the dogs out, but I think they should ask a new question

NL: Yeah who let the dogs in?

Both laugh

DM: Man now this story has gone to the dogs no pun intended

Kiba: Ok we're ready

Akamaru: Arf

Me: Action

Kiba: _Who let the dogs out?_

Dogs: _(woof, woof, woof, woof)   
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)  
(woof, woof, woof, woof)_

Kiba: _Who let the dogs out?_

Dogs: _(woof, woof, woof, woof)_

All: _Who let the dogs out?_

Dogs: (_woof, woof, woof, woof) _

(woof, woof, woof, woof)

Kiba: _When the party was nice, the party was jumping_ _(Hey, Yippee, Yi, Yo)_

_And everybody having a ball (Hah, ho, Yippee Yi Yo)_

_I tell the fellas "start the name calling'" (Yippee Yi Yo)   
and the girls report to the call  
the poor dog show down_

Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

_I see ya' little speed boat head up our coast  
She really want to skip town  
Get back off me, beast off me  
Get back you flea infested monger_

_Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)_

I'm gonna tell Hey, Yippee, Yi, Yo  
To any girls calling them canine Yippee, Yi, Yo  
Tell the dummy "Hey Man, It's part of the Party!" Yippee Yi, Yo  
You fetch a women in front and her mans behind Yippee, Yi, Yo  
Her bone runs out now

Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

Say, A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All doggy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it  
A doggy is nuttin' if he don't have a bone All doggy hold ya' bone, all doggy hold it

Wait for y'all my dogs, the party is on  
I gotta get my girl I got my mind on  
Do you see the rays coming' from my eye  
What could you be friend   
That Benji man that's breaking' them down?  
Me and My white short shorts  
And I can't seek a lot, any canine will do  
I'm figuring' that's why they call me faithful  
'Cause I'm the man of the land  
When they see me they doah-ooooo(howl)

Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)  
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)   
Who let the dogs out (woof, woof, woof, woof)

Who let the dogs out?

Applause from the authors and approving barks from the dogs

After the song Pepsi comes up to where I'm sitting and starts to slobber me in the face

Me: Laughing

Me: Okay girl easy Pepsi, heel, sit, down

DM: You brought your own dog here?

Me: well I didn't want us humans to hog all the fun

E-witch: Still one problem

Shelby: What?

Jose: how are we going to get Fluffy out the door?

Jose is pointing to Hagrid's Giant cerebus Fluffy who is too big to fit through the door we try every thing to get him out from giant plungers, fetch balls, cats, and nothing works until I realize something and slap my head

Me: Duh Boss do you know the minimization spell?

DM: Yes why?

Me: Can it work on Fluffy?

DM: I'll try Minimus Fluffy

Fluffy shrinks to the size of a regular dog and leaves

Me: How long is he going to stay like that?

DM: Until he get back to Hagrid's hut

Me: Oh

Me: Well this chapter was a dog gone funny one until next time read and review folks


	25. Beauty & the Beast

Chapter 25: Beauty & the Beast

Me: Okay I have just realized something

DM: What?

CR: Yeah what?

Me: I have yet to give the Naruto characters I picked out a romantic duet

Neros: Hmm he's right; most of the songs they have been in were either solos, or group songs.

DBV: Are you sure Neros?

Neros: yes

HI: Now that I think about it he never has

Jose: So which couple are you going to do for this chapter?

Shelby: Yeah

Me: Naruto & Hinata you guys are up next.

Naruto: Yippee I'm up next in a duet!

Hinata (thinking): Me doing a duet with Naruto t-this is too much what should I do?

Hinata starts blushing

Naruto comes up to Hinata to tell her the news

Naruto: Hey Hinata we're up next! Um Hinata you look a little red do you have fever or something

Hinata: N-n-n-no Naruto I don't have a fever

Authors: phew

R24: for a minute there I thought we were going to see another panic attack for Hinata

MZ: Yeah I mean we all know what happens whenever Naruto is in close proximity of her.

WX: Yep brain goes into auto-shutdown mode

Me: Exactly

E-witch: So what song are they going to sing?

Me: Beauty & the beast from the movie and Broadway classic of the same name.

WT: Well this should be interesting

NL: Yeah it's obvious that Hinata is the beauty while Naruto is the jailer of the beast

Both laugh

Me: Um guys

NL: What?

We see Neji and Sakura standing behind Wormtail and No limit with looks that could kill

NL: We're in for it

Sakura punches No limit so hard that he goes out the door of the theatre and Wormtail has all his chakra points sealed so tight that he has to get rushed to the hospital

Me: Did any one call 911?

CR: I did

Me: Good

Naruto: Ok we're ready believe it!

Me: Naruto I know that you are ready but Hinata are you sure that you are ready?

Hinata: Y-y-yes

Me: Good. (A/N: I'm going to be using the Celine Dion and whoever the guy that she sang it with was version found during the end credits of the film if someone can give me the male singers name I would greatly appreciate it)

Hinata: _Tale as old as time  
True as it can be  
barely even friends  
then somebody bends  
unexpectedly_

Naruto: _Just a little change  
Small to say the least  
both a little scared  
neither one prepared_

Both: _Beauty and the Beast_

Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise  
ever as before  
ever just as sure  
as the sun will rise

_Ever just the same  
_

Naruto: _Ever a surprise_

Both: _ever as before_

Hinata: _ever just as sure_

Both: _as the sun will rise_

Hinata: _Tale as old as time_

_Tune as old as song_

Both: _Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
learning you were wrong  
_

Naruto: _Certain as the sun_

Hinata: _Certain as the sun_

Naruto: _Rising in the east_

Hinata: _Tale as old as time_

Both: _Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast_

Hinata: _Tale as old as time_

Naruto: _Song as old as rhyme_

Both: _Beauty and the Beast_

Me: Bravo

DM: Great

R24: Not bad

MZ: Cute

WX: Great

E-witch: Beautiful

Shelby: I agree

HI: very beautiful

DBV: Bravo

Jose: Wonderful

Me: That was perhaps the best performance I have seen from you guys

Naruto: Alright!

Hinata: T-t-t-thank You Airnaruto

Me: you're welcome Hinata

Me: Well that's it for this chapter as we are now half way through this particular story until next time read and review


	26. Be our guest

Chapter 26: Be our guest

Me: well it's time for another reviewer request tune

DM: what do you mean?

Me: Well yuki101 has been bugging me to put Nikki back on the stage this time she wants her to do be our guest from Beauty and the beast

Neros: Well you're going to need a few more people to perform that song with her

Shelby: He's right Airnaruto

Me: I know so there for I have her singing this song with Dobby, Neville, Fred, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Luna and George.

WX: Are you sure she will handle it?

Me: Of course Nikki only wanted Mrs. Potts' lines anyway

E-witch: well that saves a small bit of trouble

MZ: just one question where's Dobby

Dobby suddenly appears behind me

Dobby: Dobby is right here mister Airnaruto.

I yelp

Me: Yikes

Me: Dobby, how did you get in here so quickly?

Dobby: Dobby simply poofed in here. No Dobby you weren't suppose to tell him bad Dobby, bad, bad, bad, bad Dobby

While Dobby is putting himself down for telling me how he got in Hikari Ino and I try to calm him down because he's banging his head against my seat

HI: There Dobby-san don't cry

Me: Yeah you just caught me off guard that is no reason to beat yourself up and I mean literally

Dobby: So Dobby is forgiven?

Me: Yes Dobby you're forgiven now go get on stage you little rascal

Dobby: Yes sir

Dobby poofs onto the stage

DBV: Why did you get him?

Me: Well even though he's a house elf, he's still free and Harry asked him if he wanted to do this and he said yes

CR: Was there any other reason?

Me: Well the girls think he's cute

Jose: I can't believe I'm losing Shelby to a house elf

Me: Okay is everyone ready?

Harry: Yes

Hermione: Yes

Neville: Uh-huh

Ginny: Of course

Ron, George, & Fred: Bloody yes

Dobby: Dobby is ready

Nikki: You bet

Luna: You got it

Me: Action

Dobby: _Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride  
and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight.  
And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a  
chair as the dining room proudly presents -  
your dinner!_

Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Put our service to the test  
Tie your napkin 'round your neck, Cherie  
and we'll provide the rest  
Soup du jour  
Hot hors d'oeuvres  
Why, we only live to serve  
Try the grey stuff

Ron: _It's delicious_

Dobby: _Don't believe me? Ask the dishes  
They can sing, they can dance  
After all, Miss, this is France  
And a dinner here is never second best  
Go on, unfold your menu  
Take a glance and then you'll  
Be our guest  
Oui, our guest  
Be our guest!_

Dobby & Chorus: _Beef ragout  
Cheese soufflé  
Pie and pudding "en flambé"_

Dobby: _We'll prepare and serve with flair  
a culinary cabaret!  
You're alone  
and you're scared  
but the banquet's all prepared  
No one's gloomy or complaining  
While the flatware's entertaining  
we tell jokes! I do tricks  
with my fellow candlesticks_

Chorus: _And it's all in perfect taste  
that you can bet  
Come on and lift your glass  
you've won your own free pass  
to be our guest_

Dobby: _If you're stressed  
It's fine dining we suggest_

Chorus: _Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Get your worries off your chest  
Let us say for your entree  
we've an array; may we suggest:  
Try the bread! Try the soup!  
When the croutons loop de loop  
it's a treat for any dinner  
don't believe me? Ask the china  
singing pork! Dancing veal!  
What an entertaining meal!  
How could anyone be gloomy and depressed?  
We'll make you shout "encore!"  
And send us out for more  
so, be our guest!_

Dobby: _Be our guest_

Chorus: _Be our guest_

Nikki: _It's a guest! It's a guest!  
Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!  
Wine's been poured and thank the Lord  
I've had the napkins freshly pressed  
With dessert, she'll want tea  
And my dear that's fine with me  
While the cups do their soft-shoeing'  
I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing  
I'll get warm, piping hot  
Heaven's sakes! Is that a spot?  
Clean it up! We want the company impressed_

Chorus: _We've got a lot to do!_

Nikki: _Is it one lump or two?  
For you, our guest!_

Chorus: _She's our guest_

Nikki: _She's our guest_

Chorus: _She's our guest!  
Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!_

Dobby: _Life is so unnerving  
for a servant who's not serving  
He's not whole without a soul to wait upon  
Ah, those good old days when we were useful...  
Suddenly those good old days are gone  
Ten years we've been rusting  
needing so much more than dusting  
needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!  
Most days we just lay around the castle  
Flabby, fat and lazy  
you walked in and oops-a-daisy!_

Chorus: _Be our guest! Be our guest!  
Our command is your request  
It's been years since we've had anybody here  
And we're obsessed  
With your meal, with your ease  
Yes, indeed, we aim to please  
While the candlelight's still glowing  
Let us help you, We'll keep going_

At this point Dobby joins in the verse this time wearing a hat and holding a hooked cane

Dobby & Chorus: _Course by course, one by one  
'Til you shout, "Enough! I'm done!"  
Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest  
Tonight you'll prop your feet up  
But for now, let's eat up  
be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Be our guest!  
Please, be our guest!_

Me: Great job Nikki

E-witch: Very well done

Nikki: thank you

Me: You did a good job to Dobby

Dobby: This has been Dobby's dream come true

DM: Only topped by Harry freeing you from the Malfoys

HI: That's true sempai

R24: Never thought a house elf could perform like that.

Me: Well yuki101 you got your wish but this is it also I hope everyone liked that little rabbit or in this case house elf I pulled out of the hat until next time read and review


	27. My heart will go on

Chapter 27: My Heart will go on

Me: Okay everybody time for the next solo.

DBV: Who do you have performing this time?

Neros: Yeah?

Me: Let me see here its Alexis so come on down.

Jaden: sweet

Alexis: I can live with that

CR: Wow you haven't used her in a while

Jose: Tell me about it.

Shelby: Last I checked Airnaruto had not had her perform since chapter 14 of the original story

DM: Well at least we get more haunting melodies

HI: Sempai whatever song Alexis will sing I'm sure won't be haunting

E-witch: She's right DM

MZ: Yeah it all depends on what song Airnaruto picks for her to sing

WX: I hope it's not something that's preschool

R24: So Airnaruto what song did you choose for her?

Me: My heart will go on by Celine Dion

WX: You know this is the second time in the last three chapters that he has had a Celine Dion song be performed

MZ: Relax Xana as long as doesn't make it continuous we should be fine

Jose: Yeah

Me: Okay Alexis anytime you feel ready action

Alexis: _Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
that is how I know you go on._

Far across the distance  
and spaces between us  
you have come to show you go on.

Near, far,  
wherever you are,   
I believe that the heart does go on.

Once more, you opened the door  
and you're here in my heart,  
and my heart will go on and on.

Love can touch us one time  
and last for a lifetime  
and never let go till we're gone.

Love was when I loved you,  
one true time to hold on to  
in my life we'll always go on.

Near, far,  
wherever you are,  
I believe that the heart does go on.

Once more, you opened the door  
and you're here in my heart,  
and my heart will go on and on.

You're here, there's nothing I fear  
and I know that my heart will go on.  
We'll stay, forever this way  
you are safe in my heart

and my heart will go on and on. 

Me: Sniffle that was beautiful Alexis

E-witch: soothing yet haunting I liked it

DM: So did I

Me: Well that's it for now until next time read and review, and don't miss next chapter where E-witch and I will do a duet

DM: that will be good_  
_


	28. A heart full of love

Chapter 28: A Heart Full of Love

E-witch: So Airnaruto what song are we doing for the duet?

Me: Well E-witch I chose a Heart full of love from Les Miserables.

E-witch: Wow I never thought you would pick that one. What made you decide on that one?

Me: Well I first thought about Bella Notte from Lady & The Tramp but that one is too short

E-witch: True.

Me: than I thought why not one day more but that was a male company song

E-witch: So that was not going to work out either huh

Me: Exactly that's why I chose this song.

E-witch: Makes sense

Me: Well we might as well get back to the stage otherwise the boss is not going to be happy

E-witch: giggles your right we might as well get up there

Later in the main theatre

DM: So have you guys chosen your song for the duet?

Me: Yes

Neros: So what are you going to sing?

Me: A heart full of love from Les Miserables

CR: Ooh that's nice

MZ: Why is that?

CR: Because in most of these types of parodies that I have read, you can't find this song

WX: He's right about that

HI: I think that sounds good

Shelby: awww

Jose: Oh brother

DBV: What?

Jose: well we know E-witch does like Airnaruto but she does not love him so why would he pick this song?

R24: Good point

DM: Action

E-witch: _Every day  
you walk with stronger step  
you walk with longer step-  
The worst is over.'_

Me: _Every day  
I wonder every day  
that was it brought me here  
from the barricade._

E-witch: _Don't think about it, Marius!  
With all the years ahead of us!  
I will never go away  
and we will be together  
every day.  
Every day,  
we'll remember that night  
and the vow that we made:_

A heart full of love  
a night full of you  
the words are old  
but always true.  
Oh, God, for shame  
you did not even know my name!

Me: _Dear Mademoiselle  
I was lost in your spell._

E-witch: _A heart full of love  
No fear no regret  
My name is Marius Pontmercy'_

Me: _Cosette, Cosette!_

E-witch: _I saw you waiting and I knew._

Me: _Waiting for you  
at your feet_

E-witch: _At your call_

Both: _And it wasn't a dream  
not a dream after all_

Iroh interjecting to himself: _She was never mine to keep.  
She is youthful, she is free.  
Love is the garden of the young  
Let it be... let it be...  
A heart full of love  
this I give you on this day._

Me: _M'sieur, this is a day  
I can never forget.  
Is gratitude enough  
for giving me Cosette?  
Your home shall be with us  
and not a day shall pass  
but we will prove our love  
to you, whom we shall _

_Call a father to us both._

_A father to us all._

DM: terrific but still why did you have Iroh show up

Me: well I forgot I needed someone to play Valjean's part and he was the best person who came to mind

DM: Oh

Me: well folks I hope you like that little duet that E-witch and I put on until next time read and review


	29. My enemy

Chapter 29: My enemy

DM: well that last song wasn't bad Airnaruto

Me: Thanks boss you won't believe who I have up next.

DM: Airnaruto there has been a lot that I have believed out of you so I don't expect anything that will surprise me.

Me: Are you sure

DM: Yes

Me: Okay then I chose Zuko to perform next

DM: Oh well that's another…What

HI: Airnaruto-san what song do you have him singing anyway?

Me: My enemy by Fozzy

Neros: Fozzie bear

Milordo-z 2.0 whacks Neros on the head

MZ: No you idiot Fozzy as in the band that has WWE wrestler Chris Jericho as the lead singer.

Neros: Oh

WX: Well Zuko has a lot of enemies in his life how can he focus the song on one?

E-witch: I don't know

Jose: this should be amusing

Me: okay Zuko action

Zuko: _Do you remember me?  
You can't see the things  
That make me who i am  
You'll never understand_

That I gotta keep moving'  
Your living' off my sweat  
Moving'  
The devils on my back  
And these are the deeds that I dreamed about  
And your always there to remind me

That your my  
Enemy  
All that we had  
Has gone away  
And there are times  
That fade away  
Cause you'll still be my  
Enemy

the only friend you had in me  
you turned on so easily  
I'm sad to see you go  
at least now i know

that i gotta keep moving'  
your living off my sweat  
moving'  
the devils on my back  
and these are the deeds that i dreamed about  
and your always there to remind me

that your my  
enemy  
all that we had  
has gone away  
and there are times  
that fade away  
and you'll still be my  
enemy

my enemy

my enemy

my enemy

and i see clearly now  
you tried to bleed me

i see clearly now  
you tried to feed on me

i see clearly now  
you tried to bleed me

i see clearly now  
you tried to feed on me

i see clearly now  
you tried to bleed me

and i see clearly now  
you tried to feed on me

and your my  
enemy  
all that we had  
has gone away  
and there are times  
that fade away  
but you'll still be my enemy

hooah

my enemy

my enemy

my enemy

guitar solo  
music fades out

Shelby: That went well

R24: I'll say

CR: At least he didn't try to kill us like his sister did

Me: Got that right

Zuko: Was that all you wanted me to do?

Me: For now yes.

Me: well folks that's it for now remember to read and review


	30. Bad bad man

Chapter 30: Bad Bad Man

DM: Well that last tune was a shocker if you ask me

HI: I agree sempai

R24: Why did you choose that again?

Me: well Zuko has a lot of enemies and few friends right?

MZ: Yeah very few

WX: Why else would he do it Ranger?

Shelby: Yeah so who's up next?

Jose: yeah

Me: Well the Ino-Shika-Cho trio's up

DBV: Impressive

Neros: So what song are they going to do?

Me: well I chose to stay in the field of songs vocalized by pro wrestlers, so I chose

E-witch: it's not another Fozzy tune is it?

Me: No E-witch

WX: So what is it then?

Me: Bad, Bad, man by John Cena, the Trademarc, and Bumpy knuckles

Neros: Sounds good

DM: I thought you hated hip-hop

Me: Only certain artist

HI: so who gets whose part?

Me: Shikamaru gets Cena's lines, Ino gets Trademarc's and Chouji gets the lines of bumpy knuckles.

HI: This should be fun

Ino: We're ready

Shikamaru: snoring

Ino: SHIKAMARU WAKE UP!!

Shikamaru: yikes, what a drag.

Chouji: eating chips

Me: Chouji, give me the chips

Chouji: No way I refuse to let anyone have the next bite even for a bag of potato chips

Me: Chouji hand it over or no Korean barbeque after the story

Chouji: Okay

Me: Thank you

DM: I think I'm getting hungry

DM reaches for the chips

Chouji: NOBODY BETTER TOUCH MY CHIPS!

DM: Never mind

CR: Wow never get between Chouji and his snack

Me: Action

Shikamaru: _Awww, you done did it now  
Chaos you shoulda put this one in the vault man!  
They not ready - they don't know what's coming man!  
Oh we gonna drop this on 'em right here  
Y'ALL ain't ready for this, Y'ALL AIN'T READY FOR NONE OF THIS!_

Your boy's a bad man, and we invading the streets  
Make unclever rappers scurred, they be dropping the heat  
Shocked the world, now I'm standing alone  
I flip fools like them clamshell cellular phones  
You can't help but nod your head to the track  
Fuck the watered down rap, we be taken it back  
Give it to me straight - ain't no chasing it  
Check yourself in the mirror - ain't no facing it  
Cause you, playing the role and you planning to fold  
This the master plan, we got the planet on hold  
We all over the streets like your favorite sneaker  
Breaking up your sound like a drive-through speaker  
Everything that I be spitting is strong  
After I rock, fast forward through the rest of the song  
We the monkey wrench, that's gonna ruin your plan  
And don't fuck with John Cena - I'm a BAD, BAD MAN

Chouji: _With the mic in my hands I'm a bad man  
Even in a fight with the hands I'm a bad man  
Living in the streets all my life I'm a bad man  
I'm a bad man, I'm a bad man_

_With the mic in my hands I'm a bad man  
Even in a fight with the hands I'm a bad man  
Living in the streets all my life I'm a bad man  
I'm a bad man, I'm a bad man_

Ino: _We devils - rocking ambient levels  
We set loose among hot tunes to instrumentals  
And cats got one-liners, I drop several  
And I think it's funny you choose, losing progress  
or running in place; we making moves, and y'all settle  
I rip rappers and take responsibility  
for making future hall-of-famers look third rate  
Y'all are lost for words like conversation on your worst first date  
and ride beats, creep through side streets  
Loose-leaf notepads that's where rhymes leak  
Punch lines - man, don't even beg  
I got knee-slapping tracks, y'all bruising your leg  
You a rhyme writer - funny man, that's a joke  
You ain't worthy of being my secretary man that's a quote  
I flood tracks like cracks in boats  
And pussy rappers choked up with they own lines in they throat_

Chouji: _With the mic in my hands I'm a bad man  
Even in a fight with the hands I'm a bad man  
Living in the streets all my life I'm a bad man  
I'm a bad man, I'm a bad man_

_With the mic in my hands I'm a bad man  
Even in a fight with the hands I'm a bad man  
Living in the streets all my life I'm a bad man  
I'm a bad man, I'm a bad man_

_TURN UP THE MICROPHONE and see me I'm a beast  
MC's and they beats is what I eat, 16 I'll leave you in the street  
My rhymes are sicker than gangrene in both feet  
It's spreading up the leg, and headed for the head  
Your rhymes are whack your style is proof that the brain corrosion  
is fuckin with your chosen flows, I'm nice with mics  
My hands'll break your nose like Mikey Tyson  
Fighting in his prime, one rhyme  
And I shake up the room one time, BOOM! To the jaw  
Your face is a coat type raw  
And the blood and snot they mix, jelly on the floor  
My love is cop them bricks, belly on the floor  
I rob you, you soft and you really ain't a problem  
I solve you, 357 long nose revolve you  
Acid in your face, bad look, dissolve you  
I'm a bad, bad man_

Yeah, check it out  
It's Bumpy Knuckles baby  
And I want you to say hello to the BAD, BAD, MAN - C'MON!

_With the mic in my hands I'm a bad man  
Even in a fight with the hands I'm a bad man  
Living in the streets all my life I'm a bad man  
I'm a bad man, I'm a bad man_

_With the mic in my hands I'm a bad man  
Even in a fight with the hands I'm a bad man  
Living in the streets all my life I'm a bad man  
I'm a bad man, I'm a bad man_

DM: not bad Airnaruto

Me: Thanks sorry I couldn't find the edited version though

I sneeze

Me: achoo!

HI: Bless you Airnaruto-san

Me: Thanks Hikari-san

Me: Well folks as you may have guessed I'm fighting something worse than a flamer, the common cold until I recover I won't be able to update this story or my LOTR parody but until then read and review


	31. My shiny teeth and me

Chapter 31: My shiny teeth and me

Me: Boss I don't know why you put me up to this.

MZ: What?

E-witch: Yeah what did the boss put you up to?

Me: He wants me to have Maito Gai perform my Shiny teeth and me from the fairly odd parents.

Neros: Boss please tell me you didn't

DM: I did

R24: NO!

Jose: Run

Shelby: Gai singing it's a sign of the apocalypse.

DBV: everybody to the bunker

WX: RUN

HI: Um hold it sempai before he performs I want to do one thing

DM: What?

HI: something for incase he and Lee get the idea of their hugging moment again

DM; Okay

Hikari gets a bucket full of ice cold water fills it and places a spell on it so it would fall the moment Lee & Gai try to hug

Me: (gulp) Ok Gai the stage is ready

Gai: DYNAMIC ENTRY

Gai crashes on to the stage

Gai: Alright time to show you young people that the power of youth will prevail even when it comes to singing!

Me: Huh? Oh I'm sorry Gai did you say something?

Gai falls on the floor

DM: Action

Gai: _When I'm feeling lonely  
Sad as I can be  
all by myself  
on an uncharted island  
in an endless sea..._

What makes me happy?  
Fills me up with glee?

Those bones in my jaw  
that don't have a flaw  
my shiny teeth and me!

My shiny teeth that twinkle  
Just like the stars in space!  
My shiny teeth that sparkle  
Adding beauty to my face!  
My shiny teeth that glisten  
Just like a Christmas tree!

You know they'll walk a mile  
Just to see me smile.  
WOAH!  
My shiny teeth and me!

(Shiny teeth, shiny teeth...)

Yes they're all so perfect,  
so white and pearly.  
Brush, gargle, rinse,  
A couple breath mints,  
my shiny teeth and me!

My shiny teeth  
so awesome!  
(Shiny teeth, shine, shiny teeth!)  
Just like a favorite song.  
(Shiny teeth, shine, shiny teeth!)  
My shiny teeth,  
I floss 'em  
(Shiny teeth, shine, shiny teeth!)  
So they'll grow to be real strong.  
(He's got really shiny teeth!)

My shiny teeth  
I love them!  
(Shiny teeth, shine, shiny teeth!)  
And they all love me  
(Ah, ah, ah!)

Why should I talk to you  
when I got thirty two?  
WHOA!  
My shiny teeth and me.  
(Shiny teeth, shiny teeth...)  
My shiny teeth and me.  
(Shiny teeth, shiny teeth...)

Me: Well at least he's nearing the end of the song

_My shiny teeth that twinkle  
(Shiny teeth, shine, shiny teeth)  
just like the stars in space!  
(Shiny teeth, shine, shiny teeth)  
My shiny teeth that sparkle  
(Shiny teeth, shine, shiny teeth)   
Adding beauty to my face!  
(He's got really shiny teeth!)  
My shiny teeth that glisten  
(Shiny teeth, shine, shiny teeth)  
just like a Christmas tree!  
(Ah, ah, ah!)_

You know they'll walk a mile  
Just to see me smile.  
WHOA!  
My shiny teeth and me!

(Shiny teeth, shiny teeth...)  
My shiny teeth and me!  
(Shiny teeth, shiny teeth...)  
My shiny teeth and me!  
(Shiny teeth, shiny teeth!)

Gai finishes the song with his trademark good guy pose and ping of his teeth

Lee shows up crying

Lee: That was so youthful Gai-sensei you have shown that the power of youth will never die within you!

Gai: LEE

Lee: GAI-SENSEI

Gai: LEE

Lee: GAI-SENSEI

Both are crying and start to go into their hug mode and as that manages to happen the bucket falls on them

Both: AH it's cold!

Me: Boss never suggest him up there again okay he and Jiriaya are probably the two worse singers I've heard in either story

CR: He's right boss

DM: Okay

Me: Well until my mind gets that sick image of Gai on stage singing out of it read and review


	32. Naked mole rap

Chapter 32: Naked mole rap

DM: Well I'm sorry about that it could have been worse though

HI: Yeah Airnaruto-san sempai could have suggested Anko

Me: Good point and if he did I would have had the guys with the white coats and nets break down the door and drag her off to the looney bin

DBV: You got that right

CR: So who's next?

E-witch: yeah

MZ: Well guys its official

Neros: What is?

WX: Find the defendant guilty.

Me: Who me

MZ: Yes you

Jose: Why?

Shelby: Yeah how come

R24: Because up next is Ron Stoppable with his original single the naked mole rap

DM: You have got to be kidding me

Neros: Is this a joke?

Me: Nope

Ron: Boo-yah the Ron man is in the house

Rufus pops out of Ron's pocket

Rufus: woo, Hello!

DM: Why did you pick him?

Me: Well in terms of ideas for this chapter in terms of who to come out next let's just say I got nothing

Ron: hey that's my catchphrase

Me: Ready Ron?

Ron: Airnaruto dude the Ron man was born ready!

DM: sheesh

Me: Action

Rufus: _Hit it_

Ron: _Yo', listen up, have a howler from Ron.  
'Naked Mole Rap' is the name of the song. (Word!)  
Here's a story in all it's glory.  
Ain't hiding' nothing', don't know what the truth is how Ron met Rufus.  
Never heard a cat bark,  
never heard a puppy purr,  
my dad's allergic to every kind of fur.  
So I surfed for hairless pets on the internet,  
Saw a jpeg of a pink thing...  
Gonna need sunscreen!_

What is that? That freaky thing?  
(Yes, that's right; it's the naked mole rat.)  
Come on y'all, let the girlies sing!  
(Listen to the naked mole rap!)  
Uh huh! What is that? That freaky thing?  
(Yes, that's right; it's the naked mole rat.)  
Hey, wait, I can't hear the girls sing!  
(Listen to the naked mole rap!)

I heard'a Smarty Mart was having' a sale on a hairless pink rodent with a long skinny tail.  
(That's me!)  
It seemed to be this good be a solution,  
the perfect pet for my dad's sensitive constitution!  
So the manager came to open the cage,  
He said, "You know this pet's hairless?"  
I said, "I couldn't care less!"  
Handed him to me, said, "Be careful don't drop it, and do you want this cage?"  
"No, I'll keep him in my pocket!"

Rufus: Yay-hay!

Ron: _What is that? That freaky thing?  
(Yes, that's right; it's the naked mole rat.)  
Come on y'all, let the girls sing!  
(Listen to the naked mole rap!)  
(Oh yeah!)  
What is that? That freaky thing?  
(Yes, that's right; it's the naked mole rat.)  
Gonna buy me some bling-bling!  
(Listen to the naked mole rap!)_

Rufus: _(...Ooh, super freaky!)_

Ron: _Guitar baby! Uh! What are we missing' here?  
(Rufus, the naked mole rat!)_

_Can I get a boo-yah?_

Authors: Boo-yah!

Ron: _Can I get a boo-yah?_

Authors: Boo-yah!

Ron: _Look at the camera, say, "Cheese!"_

Authors: Cheese

Ron: _Smile for the camera say, "Cheese!"_

Authors: Cheese

Ron: _Can I get a boo-yah?_

Authors: Boo-yah!

Ron: _Can I get a boo-yah?_

Authors: Boo-yah!

Ron: _Look at the camera, say, "Cheese!"_

Authors: Cheese

Ron: _I'd smile for the camera say, "Cheese!"_

_We've heard of Bueno Nacho, chimerito and a naco.  
Always grande size it. Why not? I'm buying'!  
Rufus in my pocket, you can't stop it, can't top it,  
Don't drop it, you might just pop it!  
Rufus and Ron Stoppable with our best friend: Kim Possible.  
We're not afraid of any attack.  
I say "Yo, KP, we've got your back!"_

Rufus: Hiya!

Ron_: What is that? That freaky thing?  
(Yes, that's right; it's the naked mole rat.)  
Come on y'all, let the girlies sing!  
(Listen to the naked mole rap!)  
What is that? Super freaky thing!  
(Yes, that's right; it's the naked mole rat.)  
Come on y'all, let those girlies sing!  
(Listen to the naked mole rap!)_

Yeah! This ain't no, no freak-o!  
Yeah that's right; it's the naked mole rap!  
This ain't no, no disco!  
Come on y'all, it's the naked mole rap!  
This ain't no, no chico/Shego!  
Yeah, that's right; it's the naked mole rap!  
This ain't no, no wrong-o!  
Come on y'all it's the naked mole rap.  
Listen to the naked mole rat!

Rufus: _Muah! Buh-bye, buh-bye, buh-bye, buh-bye..._

DM: Well it wasn't as bad as we thought it would be

MZ: Then in that case we find the defendant innocent!

Me: Thank you

Girls: Rufus is so Kawii!!!

Me to DM and Jose: I can't believe we're now losing our girls to a naked mole rat

DM: me neither

Jose: Ron better not get any ideas

Me: Jose Ron is taken by KP remember

DM: He's right Jose

Jose: oh yeah I forgot

Me: Well that's it for this chapter so remember to read and review


	33. Best of both worlds

Chapter 33: Best of both worlds

Me: Well boys I really hate having to do this next one

DM: Why is that?

Me: Yuki101 has another request for Nikki to perform and it's one only the girls will like.

Neros: And that request would be

Me: Best of both worlds by Hannah Montana

Male authors except me: Oh brother not that anything but that

NL: Anything but a Hannah Montana song

WT: Why?

NL: Doesn't Disney give her enough publicity already?

Both laugh

E-witch: What was that?

HI: Don't talk about Hannah that way!

Shelby: She's the best teen singer out there

Me to DM: Personally I thought Aaron Carter was better

DM to Me: Really I always thought Little Bow wow was better

Girls: WHAT WAS THAT?!

DM & I: Nothing.

Shelby: Good

Me: Do you want to shoot me now or wait until the chapter is over?

NL: Shoot him now! Shoot him now!

Me: No Limit you keep out of this the boss does not have to shoot you now.

NL: He does so have to shoot me now, DM I demand that you shoot me now!

DM: Ok Dark magic attack.

NL: Oh man!

NL ends up with soot on his body from the blast

NL: I'm ok

Me: I can't believe he fell for that old gag.

WX: Me neither.

Nikki: I'm ready

Me: Ok Nikki action.

Nikki: _Oh yea  
Come on_

You get the limo out front  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color

Yea when your famous it can be kind of fun  
Its really you but no one ever discovers

In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star

You get the best of both worlds  
Chilling' out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds

The best of both worlds

You go the movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?)  
Hear your songs on the radio  
Living' two lives is a little weird  
But schools cool cuz nobody knows

Yea you get to be a small town girl  
But big time when you play your guitar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chilling' out take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both  
You know the best of both worlds

Pictures and autographs  
You get your face in all the magazines  
The best parts that you get to be who ever you wanna be

Yea best of both  
You get the best of both  
Come on best of both

Who would of thought that a girl like me  
Would double as a superstar

You get the best of both worlds  
Chilling' out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show

You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together and you know that it's the best of both worlds

You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shades and the hair  
You can go anywhere

You get the best of both girls  
Mix it all together  
Oh yea  
It's so much better cuz you know you've got the best of both worlds

E-witch: Finally we get to a song that is only for the girls great one Nikki

Shelby: I'll say

HI: Indeed

Me: Well that's all for this chapter so until next time read and review


	34. Swing, swing

Chapter 34: Swing, Swing

Me: Okay gang time for a band number

DM: Alright!

WX; Oh yeah

E-witch: Cool

HI: So who is it going be Airnaruto-san?

Me: It is going to be Ben Tennyson performing Swing, swing by the All-American rejects

DBV: That could be good.

Neros: Indeed.

WT: personally I think Airnaruto is an all-American reject.

NL: Why would you care? You're British

NL Laughs

WT: Hey don't heckle me you fool heckle them.

NL: Oh yeah is that a toupee your wearing or did your cat die?

NL laughs harder

WT: Why you

WT punches NL in the face causing it to cave in.

R24: This should be explosive

Crazy Harry shows up with his explosives plunger (A/N: Crazy Harry is the Muppet who always likes to start things off with a bang.)

Crazy Harry: Did someone say explosive?

Me: Harry no!

BOOM!

WT: Well he bombed half the theatre

NL: Well at least he blew up the right half.

Both: Theirs

Both laugh

Shelby: He didn't mean literally

Jose: Yeah and who let that pyromaniac in here anyway

MZ: you did it didn't you Airnaruto?

Me: I didn't do it!

DM: Any way lets start the song

Me: Good idea

Ben: _Days swiftly come and go.  
I'm dreaming of her  
She's seeing other guys  
Emotions they stir  
the sun is gone.  
The nights are long  
and I am left while the tears fall._

Did you think that I would cry,  
on the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like,   
being alone?  
I'll find someone new

Swing, Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
my heart is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
to carry on again.

Wish cast into the sky  
I'm moving on  
Sweet beginnings do arise  
She knows I was wrong  
the notes are old,  
they bend, they fold  
and so do I to a new love.

Bury me  
(you thought your problems were gone)  
Carry me  
(away. away, away...)

_Swing, Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
my heart is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
to carry on again.  
_

NL: Well what did you think?

WT: Well it was better than starting the chapter off with a bang.

Crazy Harry pops up

Crazy Harry: Did someone say bang?

NL & WT: No!

NL punches Harry in the gut

Crazy Harry: Well you can't win them all.

NL punches him again

Later at the door I through crazy Harry out

Me: And stay out!

WT: Wait just a minute that was the 2nd time this chapter we used a bomb joke.

NL holds a smaller circular bomb up towards WT and it explodes in WT's face

NL: (chuckling) 3 is charm

Me: Well I hope this chapter doesn't bomb and I'm sorry for the redundancy of this joke until then read and review


	35. Playing with the big boys now

Chapter 35: Playing with the big boys now

Me: Well, here we go with our next reader request number.

E-witch: so who is the request from?

DM: yeah

HI: Who asked for it Airnaruto-san

WX: I did

MZ: You did WX?

R24: Are you sure

Me: He's right I'm going to do his request next

Shelby: So?

Me: So what?

Jose: Who is going to perform?

DBV: And what's the song?

Me: Oh right sorry it is the Akatsuki organization performing Playing with the big boys now from the Prince of Egypt.

NL: Oooh

WT: This will be spine chilling

NL: You got that right old pal.

Okay: Itachi and Kisame you guys are the chief priests, everyone else you're the background priests.

Itachi: whatever

Kisame: Yeah Ok

Me: (sarcastically) Gee Itachi are you always this enthusiastic?

Itachi: Shut up

Neros: Well Itachi is certainly not in the best of moods

CR: I'll say I wonder why that is.

Me: Probably because he knows that Sasuke is going to defeat him and finally obtain vengeance but like I have said before; as a member of the Jedi order I do not approve of killing out of vengeance. (A/N: I have played Knights of the old republic have beaten it every time on the light side most of the time as a consular) Also he has to resort to using the Sun reader Jutsu.

WX: How do you know that?

Me: I read the raw copy of Naruto chapter 389 a few minutes ago on  (A/N: Naruto manga fans please don't kill me)

Neros: Oh

Tobi: May we please get started Hidan-sempai becomes a jackass when he's forced to wait.

Deidara: Tobi shut up

Tobi: Well excuse me Deidara-sempai for not looking like dog shit

Deidara: Tobi one more word out of you and you will be dead.

Tobi: How are you going to kill me when you're already dead Deidara-sempai?

Deidara starts choking Tobi

Me: Alright that's enough!

Zetsu: He's right let's just get this over with.

Me: Thank you Zetsu

Zetsu: You're welcome

Me: Action

Itachi & Kisame: _By the power of Ra...  
Mut...Nut...Khnum...Ptah...  
Nephthys...Nekhbet...Selbek...Sekhment...  
Sokar...Selket...Reshpu...Wadjet...  
Anubis...Anukis...  
Seshmu...Meshkent...Hemsut...Tefnut...  
Heket...Mafdet...  
Ra...Mut...Nut...Ptah...  
Hemsut...Tefnut...Sokar...Selket...  
Seshmu...Reshpu...Sobek...Wadjet...  
Heket...Mafdet...Nephthys...Nekhbet...Ra..._

So you think you've got friends in high places  
With the power to put us on the run  
Well, forgive us these smiles on our faces  
You'll know what power is when we are done  
Son...

You're playing with the big boys now  
Playing with the big boys now  
Every spell and gesture  
Tells you who's the best, you're  
Playing with the big boys now

You're playing with the big boys now  
You're playing with the big boys now  
Stop this foolish mission  
Watch a true magician  
Give an exhibition how  
Pick up your silly twig, boy  
You're playing with the big boys now!

Other Akatsuki members: _By the power of Ra  
Mut, Nut, Khnum, Ptah  
Sobek, Sekhmet, Sokar, Selket  
Anubis, Anukis  
Hemsut, Tefnut, Meshkent, Mafdet..._

Itachi & Kisame: _You're playing with the big boys now  
you're playing with the big boys now  
by the might of Horus  
you will kneel before us  
Kneel to our splendorous power...  
You put up a front  
You put up a fight  
And just to show we feel no spite  
You can be our acolyte  
But first, boy, it's time to bow  
(Kowtow!)  
Or it's your own grave you'll dig, boy  
you're playing with the big boys now  
_playing with the big boys  
now!

Me: Not bad guys at least in the sense of it being fairly despicable

DM: I agree

HI: very evil

Me: Well that's all for this chapter and again I beg all Naruto manga readers to not kill me for spoiling the most recent chapter. Read and review folks


	36. Kryptonite

Chapter 36: Kryptonite

Me: Well you guys I think it's time that we do one of my favorites

DM: I hope it's not another CCM song

HI: Yeah I mean chapter 8 got no reviews because of that

E-witch: they are right Airnaruto

Me: Ok guys I get it no need to remind me.

CR: Touchy isn't he

Neros: Well I don't know about that

Jose: Well he does take a lot of pride into these stories

Shelby: Jose is right

MZ: Yeah a little too much pride

WX: perhaps

NL: He said he was doing one of his favorite's next right?

WT: Yeah let's just hope it's not a reject.

DBV: Shut up will you

Me: thank you Ben

WT: Still what would you call this story?

NL: Frankly I would call it quits.

Both: Quits, Quits

Both laugh.

Me: Are you saying you could do better guys?

WT: well I know I couldn't do worse

Both laugh

Me: Do you guys want me to make Kakashi strip in front of the two of you again

Both pale

Both: No

Me: Good

WX: Well that's one way to shut them up

E-witch: vulgar but effective

DM: So who's up and what's the song?

Me: Aang singing Kryptonite by 3 doors down

HI: That's a classic alright

Aang: before I begin I wish to dedicate this song to the person I hold the closest to my heart.

Sokka: Who does he mean?

Toph: I think I have a good idea who Twinkletoes is talking about.

Sokka: Really who?

Haru: Sokka you would have to blind to not know who he's talking about…No offence Toph.

Toph: None taken.

Aang: I dedicate this song to Katara.

Sokka: WHAT?

Toph: Oh no you don't you are not going anywhere Sokka.

CR: Well I'm glad we have the overprotective brother situation under control.

R24: I'll say

Me: Action

Aang: _I took a walk around the world to  
Ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
I watched the world float to the dark  
Side of the moon  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah  
I watched the world float to the  
Dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be something  
To do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end  
If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
My superhuman might  
Kryptonite_

You called me strong, you called me weak,  
But still your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times I  
Never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head, if  
Not for me then you would be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground  
If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my  
Superhuman might  
Kryptonite

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
Holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
My superhuman might  
Kryptonite

Yeah!!  
If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be there  
Holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
My superhuman might  
Kryptonite 

Katara runs onto the stage and hugs Aang

Katara: Thank you Aang and to be honest I have started to feel the same way about you.

Aang: I know, and Katara.

Katara: Yes Aang?

Aang: I promise you that I will free your father and the other prisoners and defeat the fire lord.

Katara: No Aang. I won't let you because you are not going anywhere without, Sokka, Toph, Teo, Haru, the duke, Appa, Momo, Zuko or me we are going to do it together.

Aang: Your right Katara we will do it. After the war is over I have a question to ask you.

Katara: What question Aang?

Aang gets down on one knee and pulls something from out of his pocket. He pulls out an Air nomad betrothal bracelet colored orange and blue to signify the union of the water tribe and air nomads; in the middle is a carving of the air nation insignia and the water tribe insignia intertwined in a beautiful array of amber and sapphire stones.

Aang: (takes a deep breath) Katara, will you marry me once the war is over?

Katara is shocked and at the same time overjoyed so much that Aang asked this question that she starts to cry; but these are not tears of sorrow that she is shedding they are tears of pure joy as wraps her arms around Aang's neck and whispers into his ear the word Aang has been hoping for ever since he laid eyes on the Southern water tribe princess (A/N: I'm only assuming that Katara is the princess of the southern water tribe; remember in the awakening episode Aang addressed her father as Chief Hakoda though her being the southern water tribe princess has not been confirmed yet.)

(A/n #2: I beg that all Zutara and Taang fans including you Darren Matthias 'PLEASE don't hurt me! Please don't")

(A/N # 3: Sorry it's an old quote from the show Dave the barbarian)

Katara: Yes I will.

Authors: Awww

NL: You did another Kataang clip why you little…

Me: uh-oh

Me: Well while No Limit 5 is chasing me around the theatre remember to read and review folks until next time Kataang forever!_  
_


	37. Superstition

Chapter 37: Superstition

Me: Well boss you wanted me to do it so I'll do it

HI: Do what?

Me: For the next song I had to pick out the most paranoid character I could find to perform.

CR: So who did you pick?

Neros: Yeah

DBV: It better be good

Me: It will be

E-witch: Are you going to say who it is?

Shelby: Yeah are you?

Me: No I'm going to show you who it is.

Jose: OK how?

Me: I'll show you. MZ, WX pull that curtain back and reveal who our next performer is.

MZ: You got it

WX: Right

R24: It is…

The curtain pulls back, and we see a nine year old boy with messed up blonde hair, a dark green button on shirt that is not buttoned properly, and blue jeans the thing that makes this character so paranoid is that he is always twitching. His name is Tweek.

DM: It's Tweek.

Tweek: Ah I don't want to perform man this way too much pressure…aah!

Neros: You chose Tweek?

NL: Well that's new.

WT; What?

NL: He picked someone who's more on edge than me

Both laugh

R24: So what song is he going to sing?

Me: Superstition by Stevie Wonder

DBV: Impressive way to fit his character

Tweek: The gnomes

E-witch: What gnomes is he talking about?

Me: The underpants gnomes

WT: Underpants gnomes? He has got to be kidding?

NL: No actually he's not they have shown up in HQ and have always stolen my underpants.

Both laugh

Me: Ok too much info up there.

DM: note to self: Beef up security system inside HQ.

Me: Tweek are you ready?

Tweek screams

Me: I'll take that as a yes action!

Tweek: _Very superstitious, writing's on the wall  
Very superstitious, ladders bout' to fall  
Thirteen month old baby, broke the looking' glass  
Seven years of bad luck, the good things in your past_

When you believe in things that you don't understand  
Then you suffer  
Superstition ain't the way

Hay, hay, hay,ohhhh  
Very superstitious, wash your face and hands  
Rid me of the problem, do all that you can  
Keep me in a daydream, keep me going' strong  
You don't wanna save me, sad is my song

When you believe in things that you don't understand  
Then you suffer  
Superstition ain't the way, yeh, yeh  
ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh go  
Very superstitious, nothing' more to say  
Very superstitious, the devil's on his way  
Thirteen month old baby, broke the looking' glass  
Seven years of bad luck, good things in your past

When you believe in things that you don't understand  
Then you suffer  
Superstition ain't the way, no, no, no.

HI: Not a bad choice sempai

DM: Thanks Hikari-hime

Me: Well that's it for now until next time remember to read and review


	38. Be prepared

Chapter 38: Be prepared

Me: alright time for something a little more despicable for this chapter.

DM: Who did you have in mind Airnaruto?

R24: Yeah who?

Me: Ok Fire lord Ozai, Azula, Mai, Ty Lee and a few fir nation soldiers as possible you guys are up next.

Ozai: You fools are going to pay for embarrassing my daughter like you did the last time she was onstage

Me: Empty threats from a cowardly tyrant don't scare us Ozai…or should I say Joker?

Mai: Whatever

Ty Lee: Well at least I won't have a pervert criticize how high I kick my leg up this time.

Azula: Oh come on I feel like I don't want to go up there.

WT: Uh-oh better get out your keyblade and some water spells.

NL: Yes with an angry Fire Lord and his bitch of a daughter there is bound to be trouble

Both laugh

E-witch: I hope they don't try to kill us again.

HI: I agree with you E-witch

Shelby: Relax Hikari we took them down before and we'll do it again.

Jose: Yeah

CR: So what song are they doing this time?

Me: I'm not sure if I did this back in the first story but it's Be prepared from The Lion king

Neros: I don't think he did that one back in the original

MZ: Me neither

Me: Action

Ozai: _I know that your powers of retention  
Are as wet as a warthog's backside  
But thick as you are, pay attention  
My words are a matter of pride  
It's clear from your vacant expressions  
The lights are not all on upstairs  
But we're talking kings and successions  
Even you can't be caught unawares  
So prepare for a chance of a lifetime  
Be prepared for sensational news  
A shining new era  
Is tiptoeing nearer_

Azula: _And where do we feature?_

Ozai: _Just listen to teacher  
I know it sounds sordid  
But you'll be rewarded  
When at last I am given my dues  
and injustice deliciously squared  
be prepared!_

Ty Lee: _Yeah, Be prepared.  
Yeah-heh... we'll be prepared, heh.  
...For what?_

Ozai: _For the death of the king._

Ty Lee: _Why? Is he sick?_

Ozai: _No, fool-- we're going to kill him and Simba too._

Azula: _Great idea! Who needs a king?_

Azula & Ty Lee: _No king! No king! La--la-la--la-laa-laa!_

Ozai: _Idiots! There will be a king!_

Ty Lee: _Hey, but you said, uh..._

Ozai: _I will be king! Stick with me and you will never go hungry again!_

Azula & Ty Lee: _Yay! All right! Long live the king!_

All fire nation soldiers: _Long live the king! Long live the king!_

(Full song again)

All fire nation soldiers (In a tight praising dictation): _It's great that we'll soon be connected.  
With a king who'll be all-time adored._

Ozai: _Of course, quid pro quo, you're expected  
To take certain duties on board  
The future is littered with prizes  
And though I'm the main addressee  
The point that I must emphasize is  
You won't get a sniff without me!  
So prepare for the coup of the century_

_(Oooh!)  
Be prepared for the murkiest scam  
(Oooh... La! La! La!)  
Meticulous planning  
(We'll have food!)  
Tenacity spanning  
(Lots of food)  
Decades of denial  
(We repeat)  
Is simply why I'll  
(Endless meat)  
Be king undisputed  
(Aaaaaaah...)  
Respected, saluted  
(...aaaaaaah...)  
And seen for the wonder I am  
(...aaaaaaah!)  
Yes, my teeth and ambitions are bared   
(Oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo)  
be prepared!_

All: _Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared  
be prepared!_

Ozai laughs maniacally!

Me: Well I'm glad that's over

DM: you're not kidding buddy

Ozai: how dare you

Ozai prepares to attack

DM: Should I do it or do you want him?

Me: I took out his bitch of a daughter last time daddy dearest is all yours boss.

DM: Thanks. Dark magic attack

The attack hits Ozai so hard it launches him out of the theatre

Me: Anyone else want to try?

Mai: No

Ty Lee: we're good

Azula: How dare you

Azula charges at me

Me (thinking): Why does she always want to do it the hard way? Oh well like father like daughter.

I focus a ball of chakra into my hand and the moment Azula is in close enough range I attack

Me: Rasengan!

Azula ends up on the ground covered in bruises.

Me: Azula you are the weakest link…goodbye

I push the button that sets off the trap door and she falls through.

Me: well I hope you readers liked chapter 38 of this sequel but before I go I called Ozai Joker for a reason.

(A/N: Ozai and the Joker are both voiced by the same actor Mark Hamill)

DM: Until next time read and review folks


	39. The night Santa went crazy

Chapter 39: The night Santa went crazy

Me: I think it's time we get a taste of some parody tunes

WT: Are you going to do a who parody?

Me: No!

DM; Then what song are you going to do?

Me: I think it will be the night Santa went crazy by Weird Al

HI: Oh I like him Airnaruto-san he's funny.

Me: Who better to do this song than Ronald Weasley?

Ronald: Wicked I'm finally getting a solo

WX: You have Ronald doing this song?

Me: Well his father has a practical obsession with muggles, so I figured why not.

Jose: Makes sense to me

Shelby: I agree

E-witch: Is there any other reason why you picked Ron?

Me: Just one but wait until after the song to see what it is.

MZ: Well it better be a good reason

Me: It will

DM: action!

Ron: _Down in the workshop all the elves were making' toys  
For the good Gentile girls and the good Gentile boys  
When the boss busted in, nearly scared 'em half to death  
Had a rifle in his hands and cheap whiskey on his breath  
From his beard to his boots he was covered with ammo  
Like a big fat drunk disgruntled Yuletide Rambo   
And he smiled and said, with a twinkle in his eye,  
"Merry Christmas to all, now you're all gonna die!"  
The night Santa went crazy  
The night St. Nick went insane  
Realized he'd been getting' a raw deal  
Something finally must have snapped in his brain_

Well, the workshop is gone now, he decided to bomb it   
Everywhere you'll find pieces of Cupid and Comet  
And he tied up his helpers and he held the elves hostage  
And he ground up poor Rudolph into reindeer sausage  
He got Dancer and Prancer with an old German Luger  
And he slashed up Dasher just like Freddie Krueger  
And he picked up a flamethrower and barbecued Blitzen   
And he took a big bite and said, "It tastes just like chicken!"

The night Santa went crazy  
The night Kris Kringle went nuts  
Now you can't hardly walk around the North Pole   
Without stepping' in reindeer guts

There's the National Guard and the F. B. I.  
There's a van from the Eyewitness News   
And helicopters circling' 'round in the sky  
And the bullets are flying', the body count's rising'  
And everyone's dying' to know, oh Santa, why?  
My my my my my my  
You used to be such a jolly guy

Yes, Virginia, now Santa's doing time  
In a federal prison for his infamous crime  
Hey, little friend, now don't you cry no more tears  
He'll be out with good behavior in 700 more years  
But now Vixen's in therapy and Donner's still nervous  
And the elves all got jobs working for the postal service   
And they say Mrs. Claus, she's on the phone every night  
With her lawyer negotiating the movie rights

They're talking 'bout the night Santa went crazy  
The night St. Nicholas flipped  
Broke his back for some milk and cookies  
Sounds to me like he was tired of getting' gypped

Wo, the night Santa went crazy  
The night St. Nick went insane  
Realized he'd been getting' a raw deal   
Something finally must have snapped in his brain  
Wo, something finally must have snapped in his brain  
Tell ya, something finally must have snapped... in his brain

Ron: Thank you

R24: So what was that reason?

Me: Simple

Hermione walks on the stage not happy with the song Ron has chosen.

Hermione: Ron you insensitive pig how dare you sing that about one of my childhood beliefs.

Ron: Well excuse me little miss perfect book worm who always acts like I know the answer professor pick me!

Me: He's going to wish he had not said that.

Hermione: Why you Piggly wiggly

Ron gets turned into a pig

Hermione: there now you match your personality.

Hermione storms off the stage back to the Harry Potter characters dressing room crying.

DBV: Airnaruto you idiot!

Me: I'm sorry look if it makes you guys feel better I'll go talk to Hermione, Neros, Ben and Ranger you catch Ron and Hikari see if you can change him back.

DBV: Ok

HI: I'll try Airnaruto-san

Me: What have I gotten myself into?

I leave the theatre and go to the backstage area and stop at the Harry Potter door

Knock knock

Hermione: GO AWAY!

Me: Hermione it's me Airnaruto look I just want to talk to you.

Me: I'm going to end the chapter here so will I be able to figure out why Hermione is so upset with Ron? Will Ben, Ranger and Neros be able to catch Ron? Will Hikari be able to change him back? Read and review and tune in next time to find out


	40. Hit me with your best shot

Chapter 40: Hit me with your best shot

When we last left our heroes, Ron and Hermione had gotten into an argument which ended with Hermione using the Piggly wiggly hex or is it a curse or maybe a jinx on Ron and turning him into a pig. Feeling guilty about what he had picked out for a song that Ron had sung Airnaruto45 decided to go talk to Hermione while Neros, Ranger24 and Darth Ben valor would try to catch Ron and then eventually take him to Hikari Ino to see if she could change Ron back. Can she do it let's find out now on with Airnaruto's gone and done it again.

In the theatre Neros, DBV, and ranger have set up a trap to catch Ron who is still stuck as a pig. The trap in question is to leave a trail of truffles that lead up to a white truffle placed under a milk crate and when Ron gets to the white truffle they pull a stick out from underneath the crate causing it to drop and trap Ron.

Neros: Well the trap is set guys

R24: Are you sure this is going to work Neros?

Neros: Yes Milordo-z said pigs are attracted to truffles.

DBV: For his sake I hope it works.

Neros: quiet here he comes.

Ron starts eating the truffles that lead to the box as soon as he gets to the white truffle he steps under the crate.

DBV: Now

The crate drops trapping Ron

Ron: squeals

DBV: Well I'll be damned it worked

Neros: Let's get him to Hikari

R24: Got it

Later Ron leaves the room they were in to see Hikari in order to change him back and he has been changed back.

Ron: Thanks authors, I thought for a minute I would end up a Christmas dinner for a family of muggles or at least glazed in honey.

Neros: Don't mention it Ron but I think you should go find Hermione.

Ron: Hermione why?

DBV: Simple you owe an apology you moron.

R24: they're right you know.

Ron: All right I'll go talk to her.

Meanwhile in the dressing room. Hermione and I are having a little talk about why Ron says the things he says to her.

Me: Are you okay Hermione?

Hermione: No I can't believe that Ron would sing that song and then call me a know-it-all.

Me: Okay Hermione the truth is I had him sing it I wanted a good laugh but when I saw how it affected you I felt real guilty and for that I'm sorry can you find it in your heart to forgive me?

Hermione: Yes I can Airnaruto.

Me: Thanks oh and by the way I think you should go talk to Ron and apologize for turning him into a pig.

Hermione: Ok

Me: Well I might as well head back for the stage but before I go I wanted to tell you that you're up next with a solo.

Hermione: What am I going to sing?

Me: Hit me with your best shot by Pat Benatar

Hermione: ok

The door opens to reveal Ron

Ron: Hermione I need to say something to you

Hermione: What coincidence Ron I have something to talk to you about to.

Ron: You first

Hermione: Ron I'm sorry for turning you into a pig

Ron: It's alright Hermione I deserved it I'm sorry for calling you a know-it-all.

Hermione: Apology accepted.

Me: Glad you guys made up because Hermione you're on in 5 minutes.

Later back at the stage

DM: So who's up next Airnaruto?

CR; Yeah

HI: That's what I want to know.

WX: So do the rest of us.

Me: Hermione is

E-witch: Well what is she going to sing?

Me: Hit me with your best shot by Pat Benatar

NL: Oh I would hit her with my best shot alright but somewhere else.

WT: Where would you do it at?

NL: Simple the bedroom

Both laugh

Hermione shows up behind them

Hermione: WHAT WAS THAT?

Both: Nothing

Hermione: Thank you

Me: Action

Hermione: _Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history  
Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me  
That's o.k., lets see how you do it  
Put up your dukes, lets get down to it!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away!_

You come on with a come on, you don't fight fair  
but that's o.k., see if I care!  
Knock me down, its all in vain  
Ill get right back on my feet again!

Hit me with your best shot!  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away!

Well you're the real tough cookie with the long history  
Of breaking little hearts, like the one in me  
Before I put another notch in my lipstick case  
You better make sure you put me in my place

Hit me with your best shot!  
Come on; hit me with your best shot!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away!

Hit me with your best shot!  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot!  
Hit me with your best shot!  
Fire away!

HI: Bravo wasn't that just great sempai?

DM: yes it was hime

Me: would you two get a room besides Valentines Day was 3 days ago.

(A/N: For those who don't get where I got the turning Ron into a pig idea from in the last chapter from I got it from a Naruto/Harry Potter cross over story that takes place during Harry Potter and the half-blood prince)

Me: Well until next time read and review


	41. Cleaning out my closet

Chapter 41: Cleaning out my closet

Me: Man that last chapter was a more of narrative than anything else.

DM: You got that right.

HI: That's true

Me: Ok now it's time to meet our next guest gang

R24: Who is it?

E-witch: Yeah who?

Me: Well gang it's time welcome our newest member to the team X prodigy

X prodigy enters the theatre He was a 15 year old Englishman who was medium height had blood red hair, wore a skull mask over his face with a red spot over the left eye of the mask, he wore a black shirt with an x over a heart a steel belt with black pants with a skull on the belt and shoes. His personality was that he was a silent type of individual who prefers to stay in the shadows he wore a blood katana in its sheath on his back known for fire element attacks, and he would rather not back down from a fight. The other fact about him as that he was the vessel of the 12 tailed wolf who was a distant cousin of the 9 tailed fox.

X: Hello author fighters I wish to thank you for the invite Airnaruto and I request permission to join you.

Me: Ok X but I'm not in charge of the team.

X: Then who is?

DM: I am

X: So you're the famous Darkmagicianmon I presume.

DM: Yes and I take it that you're X prodigy I have heard a good bit about you from Airnaruto and Snake screamer.

X: I see my reputation precedes me.

DM: I guess it does now please kneel

X prodigy kneels.

DM: X prodigy do you swear to uphold the laws and standards of the fan fiction author fighters, to fight for justice in any parody and to never align yourself with anti-authors and flamers?

X: I swear

DM: Rise

X prodigy rises

DM presents him a badge and puts it on his shirt

DM: Then I here by officially welcome you X prodigy to the fan fiction author fighters.

X: Thank you

DBV: Well let's keep the story going

CR: Darth Ben is right so Airnaruto who's up next?

Me: It's Gaara with cleaning out my closet by Eminem

Neros: Well that's a good choice

MZ: Still at this rate I thin the rating should go up from T to M just because of the profanity in this song

WX: that's true

Me: You ready Gaara?

Gaara: yes and personally the sooner I finish with this the sooner I can leave

Me to X: Has he always been like this?

X: For as long as I have known him.

Jose: Man does he have issues

Shelby: still the song fits him.

Me: Action!

Gaara: _Where's my Snare?  
I have no snare in my headphones.  
There you go.  
Yeah, yo, yo._

_Have you ever been hated, or discriminated against? I have.  
I've been protested and demonstrated against.  
Picket signs for my wicked rhymes; look at the times,  
Sick is the mind, of the kid that's behind.  
All this commotion, emotions, run deep as oceans exploding',  
Tempers flaring' from parents, just blow him off and keep going'.  
Not taking anything 'from no one give 'em hell as long as I'm breathing'.  
Keep kicking ass in the morning' and taking names in the evening'.  
Leave 'em with the taste of sourest vinegar in their mouth.  
See they can trigger me, but they'll never figure me out.  
Look at me now, I'll bet you're probably sick of me now.  
Ain't you mama? I'm making you look so ridiculous now._

_I'm sorry Mama.  
I never meant to hurt you.  
I never meant to make you cry,  
but tonight, I'm cleaning out my closet. _

One more time.

I said I'm sorry Mama.  
I never meant to hurt you.  
I never meant to make you cry,  
but tonight, I'm cleaning out my closet. 

_I got some skeletons in my closet, and I don't know if no one knows it.  
So before they throw me inside my coffin and close it, I'm exposing it.  
I'll take you back to '73, before I ever had a multi-platinum selling CD.  
I was a baby, maybe I was just a couple a months.  
My faggot father must have had his panties up in a bunch,  
'Cause he split. I wonder if he even kissed me good-bye.  
No I don't, on second thought I just wished he would die.  
I look at Hailey, and I couldn't picture leaving' her side.  
Even if I hated Kim,  
I'd grit my teeth and I'd try to make it work with her,  
at least for Hailey's sake.  
I maybe made some mistakes, but I'm only human,  
but I'm man enough to face 'em today.  
What I did was stupid, no doubt it was dumb,  
But the smartest shit I did was take the bullets out of that gun,  
'Cause I'd killed em, I would' a' shot Kim and 'em both.  
It's my life.  
I'd like to welcome y'all to the Eminem Show._

_I'm sorry Mama.  
I never meant to hurt you.  
I never meant to make you cry,  
but tonight, I'm cleaning out my closet. _

One more time.

I said I'm sorry Mama.  
I never meant to hurt you.  
I never meant to make you cry,  
but tonight, I'm cleaning out my closet. 

_Now I would never diss my own mama just to get recognition.  
Take a second to listen 'fore you think this record is dissin'.  
But put yourself in my position, just try to envision.  
Witnessing your mama popping' prescription pills in the kitchen,  
Bitching, that someone's always going' through her purse and shit's missing'.  
Going through public housing systems, victim of Munchausen Syndrome.  
My whole life I was made to believe I was sick when I wasn't,  
Till I grew up, now I blew up,  
it makes you sick to your stomach, doesn't it?  
Wasn't it the reason you made that CD for me Ma?  
So you could try to justify the way you treated me Ma?  
But guess what you getting' older now when it's cold and your lonely.  
And Nathan's growing up so quick, he's gonna know that your phony.  
And Halie's getting so big now, you should see her, she's beautiful.  
But you'll never see her; she won't even be at your funeral.  
See what hurts me the most is you won't admit you was wrong.  
Bitch, do your song, keep telling' yourself that you was a mom!  
But how dare you try to take what you didn't help me to get?  
You selfish witch, I hope you fuckin' burn in hell for this shit!  
Remember when Ronnie died, and you said you wished it was me?  
Well guess what, I am dead, dead to you as can be!_

_I'm sorry Mama.  
I never meant to hurt you.  
I never meant to make you cry,  
but tonight, I'm cleaning out my closet. _

One more time.

I said I'm sorry Mama.  
I never meant to hurt you.  
I never meant to make you cry,  
but tonight, I'm cleaning out my closet. 

NL: Well that was different_  
_

WT: There ain't no bones about that

Both laugh

X: Do those two always do that?

Me: Unfortunately yes they're the teams resident hecklers but you'll get use to them

DM: Well before this chapter ends we still have one last thing to do in order to officially induct our newest member guys hands in.

X to Me: What's going on?

Me: Just put your hand on top of mine

We all put our hands in with X prodigy's being the last one

All: Let's rock!

X: Still I think we need a better battle cry

Me: Don't look at me tell that to the boss

Me: Well that's it for this chapter and boss I hope you got the description I gave for what X prodigy looks like and what his powers are until next time read and review folks


	42. Master of Puppets

Chapter 42: Master of Puppets

DM: Well Airnaruto who's up next?

Me: Well I got a request from our newest recruit X prodigy and he said He wanted Itachi singing Master of puppets by Metallica while Tobi was playing the steel guitar.

X: That's right

Me: Unfortunately X, when I saw the request I asked myself what do those two have to do with puppets?

HI: nothing

Me: Right so I had to come up with a replacement.

R24: So who did you choose?

Me: Kankuro and Sasori

DBV: Makes sense

E-witch: it sure does

WT: You know it's a good thing he's not doing a song from Pinocchio.

NL: Yeah then we would have to deal them saying that are no strings on them only their puppets.

Both Laugh

X: Hey

Shelby: Just ignore them

Jose: Yeah or Airnaruto can have Kakashi or Gai strip in front of them while both of them are drunk.

X: Eww

Me: It keeps them quiet

MZ: He's right on that

WX; Yeah but there is one drawback

X: what

WX: He loses more reviewers that way

Me: Xana shut up

Kankuro goes up to the microphone

Kankuro; we're ready

Me: Ok who is doing what?

Kankuro: I'm singing Sasori's on guitar.

Neros: That will work

Me: Action!

Sasori plays the guitar opening

Me: wow Sasori's pretty good on guitar

DM: I'll say

Kankuro: _End of passion play, crumbling away  
I'm your source of self-destruction  
Veins that pump with fear, sucking darkest clear  
Leading on your deaths construction_

Taste me you will see  
More is all you need  
You're dedicated to  
How I'm killing you

Come crawling faster  
Obey your Master  
Your life burns faster  
Obey your Master  
Master

Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings  
Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams  
Blinded by me, you can't see a thing  
Just call my name, cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master  
Just call my name, cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master

Needlework the way, never you betray  
Life of death becoming clearer  
Pain monopoly, ritual misery  
Chop your breakfast on a mirror

Taste me you will see  
More is all you need  
You're dedicated to  
How I'm killing you

Come crawling faster  
Obey your Master  
Your life burns faster  
Obey your Master  
Master

Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings  
Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams  
Blinded by me, you can't see a thing  
Just call my name, cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master  
Just call my name, cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master

Master, Master, Where's the dreams that I've been after?  
Master, Master, You promised only lies  
Laughter, Laughter, All I hear and see is laughter  
Laughter, Laughter, laughing at my cries

(A/N: Does anyone know the next part of the song because I don't and the site I got it from didn't either so can someone give that passage of the song and I'll put it in when I get the chance)

_Hell is worth all that, natural habitat  
Just a rhyme without a reason  
Never-ending maze, drift on numbered days  
Now your life is out of season  
I will occupy  
I will help you die  
I will run through you  
Now I rule you too_

Come crawling faster  
Obey your Master  
Your life burns faster  
Obey your Master  
Master

Master of Puppets I'm pulling your strings  
Twisting your mind and smashing your dreams  
Blinded by me, you can't see a thing  
Just call my name, cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master  
Just call my name, cause I'll hear you scream  
Master  
Master

Ha ha ha ha

DM: That was pretty good

X: Not with whom I wanted but the substitution was reasonable enough nice job

Me: thanks X

Me: Well that does it for this chapter so remember to read and review folks

X: See ya later folks


	43. No easy way out

Chapter 43: No easy way out

DM: Well I think our new member liked the last chapter very much.

CR: yep

Neros: yep

Me: yep

MZ: uh-huh

HI: I'll say

E-witch: So who's up next?

X: Yeah

Jose: Who is it Airnaruto?

Me: I'm up again

Shelby: Ok so what song are you going to do?

R24: I bet it will be good

NL: Uh oh we might as well get out our earplugs.

WT: Yes with him on the stage again we're bound for a headache

Both laugh

WX: That's low you guys

MZ: Yeah

DBV: Not cool

Me: guys

DM: Oh right sorry so what's the song?

Me: No easy way out by Robert Tepper

DM: What

Me: It's sung in the movie Rocky IV

X: He's right

NL: Yo Adrian I suck as a singer

WT: More like Yo Adrian I'm dead

Both laugh

MZ: Guys

WT: What

They turn around to see an angry E-witch who then beats the crap out of them

Me to the heckler: Well sorry about your damn luck

DM: Action

Me: _We're not indestructible, baby better get that straight  
I think it's unbelievable how you give into the hands of fate  
Some things are worth fighting for some feelings never die  
I'm not asking' for another chance I just wanna know why  
There's no easy way out there's no shortcut home  
There's no easy way out given' in can't be wrong_

I don't wanna pacify you I don't wanna drag you down  
But I'm feeling like a prisoner like a stranger in a no named town  
I see all the angry faces afraid that could be you and me  
Talking about what might have been I'm thinking about what I used to be  
There's no easy way out there's no shortcut home  
There's no easy way out given in can't be wrong

Baby, baby we can shed this skin we can know how we feel inside  
Instead of going down an endless road not knowing if we're dead or alive  
Some things are worth fighting for some feelings never die  
I'm not asking for another chance I just wanna know why  
There's no easy way out there's no shortcut home  
There's no easy way out given in given in can't be wrong no  
There's no easy way out there's no shortcut home  
There's no easy no easy no easy way out (repeat and fade)

Authors applaud

DM: Bravo

E-witch: Encore

MZ: great

DBV: Impressive…most impressive

HI: Beautiful

NL: I wish there was an easy way out

WT: out of where?

NL: Out of here

Both laugh

Me: Guys I sentence you to 20 years in the box

Prison bars are lowered and put in the theatre box

WT: How long are we in here for?

NL: 20 years

WT: If I had known Airnaruto was giving us the box I would have asked for the chair

Both laugh

Me: Well folks I had made a preempt to put 50 chapters in this story so there are only seven left and remember to read and review


	44. Work this out

Chapter 44: Work this out

Me: Okay guys time for another request chapter.

NL: Again you did it just 2 chapters ago

WT: Yeah I hope this request isn't heavy metal

NL: Why?

WT: Too much weight on it

Both laugh

E-witch: Well don't worry it isn't

X: Really?

DM: yep

CR: yep

Neros: yep

R24: uh-huh

DBV: So the question is who requested it?

HI: I did

DM: hime you?

HI: That's right sempai.

WX: So what did she request?

Me: Work this out from High school musical 2

Jose: How come you don't seem so happy to do it?

Shelby: Maybe he never watched the movie

Me: that and I never bothered even watching it.

X: So who's up to perform?

Me: As many authors that we need in here

DM: Everybody on stage.

Me: We need more women

On that note Erin, Whiteling, and Juliet arrive

Erin: Hey gang.

Me: Erin, it's a good thing that you girls are here

Whiteling: You got that right.

Juliet: I'll say

Me: okay, WT, X and Neros you guys along with MZ WX, and DBV can take 5

Guys I gave a break: Okay

Me: Action

Me: _How did we get from the top of the World  
to the bottom of the heap?_

E-witch: _I don't recall you mentioning  
the boss is such a creep_

NL: _We still have the ingredients to  
make this summer sweet_

Erin: _Well, I got rags instead of riches_

R24: _And all these dirty dishes_

All: _Just wish I had three wishes_

HI: (Okay guys, break it up)

DM: _We've got to work, work  
to work this out  
We'll make things right,  
the sun will shine  
If we work, work  
there'll be no doubt  
We can still save the summer  
If we work this out!_

Me: (Dude, what have you gotten us into?)

DM: (Come on, we can totally  
turn this thing around)

Me: _I'd rather face a seven footer  
straight up in the post_

E-witch: _That sure beats hanging here_

E-witch & Erin: _And burning someone's toast._

R24: _I needed Benjamins, but  
this ain't worth the stress_

Juliet: _Maybe there's a better way  
to fix this greasy mess_

DM: _We're a champion team,  
a well-oiled machine,  
and we've faced tougher  
problems than this.  
I know it's a grind, but  
I'm sure we can find  
a way to have fun while  
we get this job done.  
We've got to work, work  
to work this out_

DM & HI: _We'll make things right  
the sun will shine  
if we work; work  
there'll be no doubt  
if we all come together_

NL, Juliet, and DM & HI: _If we work this out!!_

DM: _(Let's work it!)  
Tell me what you want_

HI: _Tell me what you need_

NL: _A little bit of sugar_

Whiteling: _A little bit of butter_

Juliet: _It's the perfect recipe!_

All: _Pay day!_

R24: _It'll taste so sweet_

All: _Pay day!_

NL: _Good enough to eat_

R24: _Gonna make some motion pictures_

Whiteling: _Hit the mall with all my sisters_

NL: _Get tickets to the Knicks and Sixers_

Juliet: _Kick it with the music mixers_

Me: _Buy a ride that suits my style_

E-witch: _Lounge around the pool and while_

DM: _Make a date with my favorite girl_

DM & HI: _We've got it made!_

All: _Oh, oh, oh  
We've got to work, work  
To work this out  
We'll make things right,  
The sun will shine  
If we work, work  
There'll be no doubt  
We can still save the summer  
If we work this out!  
Work This!  
Gotta Work This!  
We can work this out!_

X: Well that was good

DBV: I'll say

CR: uh-huh

Me: Well folks only 6 more to go until next time read and review


	45. Gotta go my own way

Chapter 45: Gotta go my own way

Me: Ok Nikki you're back up next

Nikki: Thank you

Erin: So what song is she going to sing?

Whiteling: yeah

Me: Gotta go my own way from High school musical 2

DM: again with High school musical 2?

Me: Don't look at me talk to yuki101 she wanted me to Nikki have sing this song

R24: Airnaruto you forgot one thing.

Me: What?

HI: The song is a duet you need someone for Troy's lines

Me: Well I know I'm not doing it

CR: Why not?

Me: Simple just about every time I get on that stage the chapter gets no reviews

X: he's right guys

E-witch: So who is going on?

Me: the boss

DM: Yeah the boss…Wait minute I'm the boss

WX: This should be fun

Jose: I'll say

Shelby: especially since we know how upset Hikari gets if someone other than her is singing with DM

Juliet: I'll say

HI: WHAT?!

Neros: Airnaruto you're a dead man

Me: Why?

I turn to see Hikari charging at me in a fit of rage

Neros: that's why

Me: Oh snap

HI: Get back here you little knucklehead!

DBV: Hey MZ I bet you $50 bucks that Airnaruto is able to outrun Hikari

MZ: You're on

Hikari catches me

Me: I'm doomed

Hikari kicks the crap out of me.

HI: That will teach him never to do that again

I struggle back to my seat

Me: Jealous much?

Hikari: What was that?!

Me: Nothing… Action!

Nikki: _Troy...Listen...  
I gotta say what's on my mind,  
Cause something about us,  
Doesn't seem right, these days,  
Life keeps getting in the way,  
Whenever we try,  
Somehow the plan is always rearranged,  
It's so hard to say,  
But I gotta do what's best for me,  
You'll be okay..._

_I've gotta move on and be who I am,  
I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand,  
We might find our place in this world someday,  
But at least for now...  
I gotta go my own way._

_Don't wanna leave it all behind,  
But I get my hopes up,  
And I watch them fall every time,  
Another color turns to grey,  
And it's just to hard to watch it all,  
Slowly fade away,  
I'm leaving today,  
Cause I gotta do what's best for me,  
You'll be okay..._

_I've gotta move on and be who I am,  
I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand,  
We might find our place in this world someday,  
But at least for now,  
I gotta go my own way._

DM: _What about us?  
What about everything we've been through?_

Nikki: _What about trust?_

DM: _You know I never wanted to hurt you._

Nikki: _What about me?_

DM: _What am I supposed to do?_

Nikki: I gotta leave but I'll miss you...

_I've gotta move on and be who I am,_

DM: _Why do you have to go?_

Nikki: _I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand,  
DM: I'm trying to understand._

Nikki: _We might find a place in this world someday,  
But at least for now._

DM: _I want you to stay._

Nikki: _I gotta go my own way.  
I've gotta move on and be who I am,_

DM: _What about us?_

Nikki: _I just don't belong here,  
I hope you understand,_

DM: _I'm trying to understand._

Nikki: _We might find a place in this world someday,  
but at least for now,  
I gotta go my own way._

I gotta go my own way;  
I gotta go my own way.

Applause from all the authors below except Hikari or if she does applaud it's for DM only

NL: The boss has still got it.

WT: I reserve judgment.

NL: Until when?

WT: Until Hikari tells me what to say.

Hikari shows up behind them

HI: Sempai you can like

NL: Nice going boss

WT: Bravo boss

HI: It's Nikki you gotta hate!

Me: Again jealous much… Don't worry guys you can like Nikki's performance

NL: Thanks Airnaruto.

DM: Hikari-hime

HI: Sempai promise me you will never do that again.

DM: I promise

Me: I also promise never to put him on that stage with nobody but you for romantic duets for the remainder of the story Hikari-san.

HI: I forgive you Airnaruto-san.

A/N: I got the whole Jealous Hikari idea from an episode of The Muppet show that had Bernadette Peters as the guest star and the opening act had a dance with Kermit and Ms. Mousey and Piggy got so jealous that she threatened to beat up Statler & Waldorf. Hikari and Yuki101 please don't flame me for this.

Me: Well folks only 5 chapters left remember to read and review


	46. Crawling

Chapter 46: Crawling

Me: Okay you guys time for the next song

DM: Well I was beginning to wonder when you would update this again.

X: So who's next?

E-witch: Yeah I want to know that too.

Me: Well let's see it is Shino with Crawling by Linkin Park.

Other authors stare at me blankly

Me: What?

MZ: You picked Shino?

WT: Anybody but Shino.

NL: Why?

WT: Because that kid really bugs me.

Both laugh.

Shino: I'm guessing that those two idiots up there are suppose to get me angry so I would blow the performance am I right?

HI: Yes but you didn't have to be so blunt about it Shino.

Jose: Well this is not going to be pretty

Neros: you can say that again.

R24: Yeah I mean he's harder to get up here than Sasuke.

WX: You got that right

Juliet: Must he be this overly dull

DBV: Maybe

Neros: I don't know

CR: Me neither

Erin: Don't look at me

Shelby: You're asking the wrong dragon.

Whiteling: Beats me.

Me: Action

Shino: _Crawling in my skin_

Crawling in my skin  
Without a sense of confidence..  
Consuming, confusing  
Crawling in my skin  
Without a sense of confidence  
And I'm convinced that there's  
Just too much pressure to take  
There's something inside me  
That pulls beneath the surface

Crawling in my skin  
Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
These wounds won't heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing, confusing what is real  
Confusing what is real

There's something inside me that  
Pulls beneath the surface  
Consuming, confusing  
This lack of self-control  
I fear is never-ending  
Controlling, I can't seem  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
Without a sense of confidence  
And I'm convinced that there's  
Just too much pressure to take  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real

Discomfort endlessly  
Has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting, reacting  
Against my will  
I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I can't seem  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
Without a sense of confidence  
And I'm convinced that there's  
Just too much pressure to take  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure

Without a sense of confidence..  
I'm convinced that there's  
Just too much pressure to take

To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
Without a sense of confidence  
And I'm convinced that there's  
Just too much pressure to take  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure

Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real  
Crawling in my skin  
These wounds they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing, confusing what is real 

Me: So what do you guys think?

DM: surprisingly not bad

DBV: Not bad at all

WT: Well there are a few wounds on me that are not going to heal.

NL: Where?

WT: In my ears from all the buzzing.

Both laugh

A swarm of bugs come at them

Both scream.

Me: I've heard of ants in the pants but beetles in your face never. Anyway that's it for this chapter and only 4 left until we get to the end so see ya next time and remember to read and review.


	47. Girls just want to have fun

Chapter 47: Girls want to have fun

DM: well while that last song was rather interesting, let's agree not to put Shino up there again ok?

Me: Deal boss.

HI: Well I think it's time we found out whose next right sempai?

DM: Right Hikari-hime

DBV: So who is next?

Me: It's going to be Tenten singing Girls want to have fun by Cindy Lauper.

MZ: Why are you choosing to have Tenten come out this late?

CR: Yeah why?

Me: Well I thought that since I didn't give her anything to sing throughout the original, maybe I should give her something for the sequel.

WX: So you chose this song?

Me: yep

Neros: Well one thing is for sure this is going to be good.

R24: How would you know Neros?

Neros: I heard Tenten singing in the shower this morning

NL: Uh-oh he better get out his death wish.

WT: Yeah because if Neji caught him in there peeping on his girl he going to be dead

Both laugh

Shelby: Neros how could you?

Jose: Yeah even I wouldn't do that to Shelby.

Me (under my breath): want to bet?

X: idiot

Juliet & Erin: Pervert

Neros: I didn't peek on her honest.

Me: Ok Neros for now we're going to give you the benefit of the doubt just don't do it again alright?

Neros: Ok

Tenten: I'm ready

Me: Action

Tenten: _I come home in the morning light  
my mother says when you gonna live your life right  
oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
and girls they wanna have fun  
oh girls just wanna have fun_

the phone rings in the middle of the night  
my father yells what you gonna do with your life  
oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
but girls they wanna have fun  
oh girls just wanna have--

that's all they really want  
some fun  
when the working day is done  
girls-- they wanna have fun  
oh girls just wanna have fun

some boys take a beautiful girl  
and hide her away from the rest of the world  
I wanna be the one to walk in the sun  
oh girls they wanna have fun  
oh girls just wanna have

that's all they really want  
some fun  
when the working day is done  
girls--they wanna have fun  
oh girls just wanna have fun,  
they wanna have fun,  
they wanna have fun...

they just wanna (9x)  
oh girls just wanna have fun  
they just wanna (5x)

DM: Bravo

HI: Nice

X: Cool

MZ: Great

Me: You go girl

E-witch and Whiteling: Dug it

WX: Encore

Erin: Boo-yah

Juliet: That was awesome

NL: Yeah you go girl get a makeover

WT: Yeah and some singing lessons

Tenten hears those comments and throws every weapon imaginable at the hecklers pinning them against the while.

R24: Now that's what I call being hung out to dry.

CR: You got that right

Jose: oh yeah

Shelby: personally they should be singing soprano if you ask me.

Me: Shelby you are not going to chop their spikes off got it

NL & WT: thank you

Me: Well this is the last time I'm bailing you two out of trouble with the performers got it?

WT & NL: yes

Me: good

A/N: well folks only three chapters left until the finale so remember to read and review.

X: Airnaruto a quick question.

Me: If this has to do with my LOTR parody yes I did edit parts of some of the chapters so it's not an exact duplicate of yours X

X: thank you

Me: your welcome


	48. Colors of the wind

Chapter 48: Colors of the wind

DM: well that last chapter was pretty good so who's next Airnaruto?

DBV: Yeah I mean I hope it's not Anko.

Me: Relax guys it's not after what she did to the boss and me in Music Idol I put out a restraining order that says she can't come within 50 feet of either the boss or me.

HI: Good

E-witch: What a relief

NL: How come we didn't put out a restraining order?

WT: Simple we encouraged that psycho.

NL: Oh yeah

NL: Well at least the last chapter didn't lay an egg.

A chicken pops up.

WT: Want a bet?

Both laugh

X: Sometimes I'll never understand those two.

Jose: Me neither

Shelby: We still need to know whose next.

CR: Shelby's right Airnaruto who is up next?

R24: Yeah

Me: E-witch is and she's doing Colors of the wind from Pocahontas.

Whiteling: Knock em dead sis!

Erin: Yeah

Juliet: Go for it girl

Neros: this is going to be good

Me: I'll say Neros. Okay action!

E-witch: _You think you own whatever land you land on  
The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim  
But I know every rock and tree and creature  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name_

You think the only people who are people  
Are the people who look and think like you  
But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew you never knew

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?

Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
Come taste the sun sweet berries of the Earth  
Come roll in all the riches all around you  
And for once, never wonder what they're worth

The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
The heron and the otter are my friends  
And we are all connected to each other  
In a circle, in a hoop that never ends

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or have the Eagle tell where he's been?  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain  
can you paint with all the colors of the wind  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind

how high will the sycamore grow?  
If you cut it down, then you'll never know  
And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon

For whether we are white or copper skinned  
We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains  
We need to paint with all the colors of the wind

You can own the Earth and still  
_All you'll own is Earth until  
You can paint with all the colors of the wind_

Me: Beautiful that's my girl (I'm breaking out in tears)

DM: Well who didn't see that coming?

NL: I wish I could paint with all the colors of the wind.

WT: Why?

NL: Because then I wouldn't have to use water colors

Both laugh

MZ: If you guys don't mind WX and I will be right back

X: Sure but where are you going?

WX: To beat the crap out of those two.

DM: Go right ahead.

5 minutes later.

Me: So how did it go?

HI: Yeah?

MZ: Rather well.

Me; Well only two chapters left folks so remember to read and review


	49. Could it be

Chapter 49: Could it be

Me: Well guys we're getting near the end of this story.

DM: I thought there was one chapter left?

Me: After this there will be boss.

Neros: Have you decided on the finale Airnaruto?

Me: I sure have Neros

NL: Well it better not be another Grease tune

WT: Yeah I feel like a squeaky wheel already

Both laugh

E-witch: The sooner we get to the finale, the sooner those two will shut up.

Shelby: You got that right sister.

Jose: I agree with both of you.

Juliet: So who's next?

Me: Hikari

MZ: Well we know one thing is going to come out of this.

WX: What?

MZ: Water works from the chief.

DM: I do not cry whenever Hikari sings

Me: You do so remember chapter 3 of your music idol story?

DM: That was different.

R24: Yeah right

DBV: better break out the umbrellas

CR: You got that right

Erin: Yeah I'm a cat and I hate getting wet

Whiteling: I hope the chief sucks it up.

Me: So do I Whiteling

DBV: But what song is Hikari going to sing?

Me: Could it be by Christy Carlson Romano.

X: Isn't she the girl who does Kim Possible's voice?

Me: That's her.

HI: I'm ready guys

Me: Boss we know you're going to cry.

DM: I will not

HI: its okay if you cry sempai those tears will be tears of joy

E-witch and I: awe how cute.

DM glares at us telling us to cut the funny business.

Me: Well anyway action!

HI: _I know we've been friends forever,  
But now I think I'm feeling' something' totally new.  
And after all this time,  
I've opened up my eyes,  
Now I see,  
You were always with me!_

_Could it be,  
you and I  
never imagined?  
Could it be,  
Suddenly,   
I'm falling' for you?  
(I am falling)  
Could it be,  
you were right here beside me,  
and I never knew?  
Could it be,   
that it's true,  
that it's you?_

(Could it be?)

That it's you.

It's kind of funny you were always near,  
But who would ever thought that we would end up here?  
And every time I needed you,  
you've been there for me through.  
And now it's clear,  
I've been waiting for you-----!

_Could it be,  
you and I,  
Never imagined?  
Could it be,  
Suddenly,  
I'm falling' for you?  
(I am falling)  
Could it be,  
you were right here beside me,  
and I never knew?  
Could it be,  
that it's true,  
that it's you?_

(Could it be?)

Oooooooh, it's you!

'Cause today's the start of the rest of our lives,  
I can see it in your eyes-----!  
Oh, that it's real,  
and it's true,  
that it's just me and you!  
Could it be?  
(Could it be?)  
That it's true,  
that it's YOU------!

_(More vigilant)  
Could it be,  
you and I,  
Never imagined?  
Could it be,  
Suddenly,  
I'm falling' for you?  
(I am falling)  
Could it be,  
you were right here beside me,  
and I never knew?  
Could it be,  
that it's true,  
that it's you?_

(Could it be?)  
Oh, yeah!  
That it's you!  
Could it be,  
that it's true,  
that it's you?  
(Could it be?  
That it's true)  
that it's you?  
(That it's you...)

Oh, it's you-----------! 

DM Starts crying like a baby just like the rest of us predicted.

DM: That's my girl

Me: Great

HI: Thank guys especially you sempai.

Hikari then comes up to DM and they share a long, deep, and passionate kiss.

NL: Could it be?

WT: Could it be what?

NL: that this story is just about over.

Both laugh

Me: Shut up you guys.

Me: Well gang the finale is up next so remember to read and review._  
_


	50. Why should I worry

Chapter 50: Why should I worry?

Me: Well gang it's now time for the big finale

NL: Hallelujah just when you think the story is terrible something wonderful happens.

WT: What?

NL: It ends.

Both laugh.

DM: very funny you two clowns.

E-witch: so what's the song going to be for the finale?

Me: It's Why should I worry from Oliver and company

Neros: Well that's a good choice

Me: Authors only on this one first it will be DM on his own, then Hikari will join him then ranger and then me and then rest of us will go on to close out the song.

R24: that sounds good to me.

DBV: impressive.

Me: Well let's wrap this story up gang. E-witch would you do the honors?

E-witch: Gladly…action!

DM: _One minute I'm in Central Park  
Then I'm down on Delancey Street  
From the Bowery to St Marks  
There's a syncopated beat_

Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo  
I'm streetwise  
I can improvise  
Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo  
I'm street-smart  
I've got New York City heart

Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
I may not have a dime  
but I got street savoire fair  
why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
It's just bebopulation  
And I got street savoire fair

The rhythm of the city  
But once you get it down  
Then you can own this town  
You can wear the crown

Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
I may not have a dime  
but I got street savoire fair  
why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
It's just bebopulation  
and I got street savoire fair

Shelby and Erin: _Everything goes  
everything fits._

DM: _They love me at the Chelsea  
they adore me at the Ritz_

why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
And even when I cross that line  
I got street savoire fair

_Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
I may not have a dime_

_But I got street savoire fair  
why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
It's just bebopulation  
and I got street savoire fair_

Hikari and Ranger join in

All three: _Why should we worry?  
Why should we care?  
We may not have a dime_

_But we've got street savoire fair_

I join in

Me: _why should we worry?  
Why should we care?  
It's just bebopulation  
and we've got street savoire fair_

DM: _The rhythm of the city  
but once you get it down_

All authors join in

All: _Then you can own this town  
you can wear the crown  
_

_Why should we worry?  
Why should we care?  
We may not have a dime_

_But we've got street savoire fair_

_Why should we worry?  
Why should we care?  
It's just bebopulation  
and we've got street savoire fair_.

(Song continues until fade out)

X: That was very good

Me: You're not kidding X, well I might as well close the theatre up I'll see you guys back at HQ ok?

DM: Sure thing Airnaruto

Me: Thanks boss

Me: Well folks I hoped you liked this sequel because I was only going to do 2 of these anyway. Well see ya and remember to read and review.


End file.
